Deans Kummer
by BlackyMel
Summary: Deans Kummer, über den Verlust seiner Mutter, im Laufe der Jahre (mit 8, 12, 16). Das sind jeweils längere Flashbacks. Die Story an sich spielt in Sams erstem Collegejahr und wieder leidet Dean.
1. Dean 8 Jahre (Teil 1)

_Deans Kummer, über den Verlust seiner Mutter, im Laufe der Jahre (mit 8, 12, 16). Das sind jeweils längere Flashbacks. Die Story an sich spielt in Sams erstem Collegejahr und wieder leidet Dean._

_Meine erste (größere) Fanfiktion zu Supernatural. Eine Idee hat mich gepackt und nicht mehr losgelassen. Die Story ist seit kurzer Zeit beendet, doch ich hab mich nicht ganz getraut, sie zu posten. Hab's dann einer Freundin/Bekannten erzählt und dann kam das: Zitat: „Wie… was! Die wird gepostet." Wie kann ich mich dagegen auflehnen?_

_Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, ich hab nicht alle Folgen gesehen und evtl. Infos verpasst. Aber es gibt ja ein paar gute Info-Quellen. Also hoffe ich, das alles okay ist… manches ist aber auch künstlerische Freiheit…_

_Okay, genug der langen Vorrede. Hier kommt das erste Kapitel:_

Sam sitzt an seiner Hausarbeit für Rechtstheorie, als das Telefon klingelt. „Ja." „Hatte dein Bruder schon früher Fieberschübe?" Sam erkennt sofort die Stimme seines Vater und muss an das erste Mal denken:

############## Flashback ##################

John hat den acht Jahre alten Dean und Sam, der viereinhalb Jahre alt ist, allein im Apartment zurückgelassen und ist auf die Jagd gegangen.

Es ist mitten in der Nacht als Sam schläft, doch plötzlich wacht er auf. Einen Moment ist er erschrocken: „Dean?" Normalerweise reagiert sein großer Bruder sofort, doch von Dean kommt nichts. So steht Sam auf. Im Zimmer ist es hell genug, so findet er den Weg zum anderen Bett: „Deano?!" Sam steht nun direkt vor seinem Bruder und merkt dass Dean unruhig ist. Er dreht sich hin und her und murmelt unverständliche Worte. Sam bekommt langsam richtig Angst, so rüttelt er an Deans Schulter: „Dean! Bitte wach auf." Auf einmal zuckt Dean zusammen und setzt sich im Bett auf: „Sammy?" „Alles okay, Deano?", Sams unsicher Stimme zittert und ist ganz leise, aber Dean entgegnet fest: „Ja Kleiner, mach dir keine Sorgen." „Du bist nicht aufgewacht." Dean steht auf, stöhnt dabei leise, und nimmt Sam an der Hand: „Ich hab nur tief geschlafen." Er drängt Sam wieder zurück ins Bett: „Schlaf weiter. Es ist alles gut." Sam legt sich hin und Dean deckt ihn zu: „Schlaf gut, Sammy." Sam nickt und schließt die Augen. Dean wartet noch kurz, bevor er ins Badezimmer geht und sich ein wenig erfrischt.

Er stöhnt leise und holt dann aus dem Nebenzimmer das Handy. Dean seufzt und überlegt noch einmal, dann schüttelt er den Kopf und wählt die Handynummer von John. Doch wie zu erwarten war, geht nur die Mailbox ran. Dean stöhnt leise, bevor er darauf spricht: „Hey Dad. Ich bin's, Dean… Mir geht's gar nicht gut und ich mach mir Sorgen um Sammy. Ich fühl mich so schwach und Sam hat mich vorhin fast nicht aufwecken können… Meld dich bitte so schnell wie möglich bei mir."

Dean würde sich am liebsten in die Ecke setzen und nach seiner Mum weinen. Wenn es anderen Kindern schlecht geht, dann waren die Eltern da und bei ihm… er muss sich noch Sorgen um seinen kleinen Bruder machen. Doch Dean reißt sich, wie jeden Tag, zusammen. Er wäscht sich noch einmal das Gesicht und verlässt dann das Badezimmer. Dann geht er zu Sams Bett und stellt beruhigt fest, dass sein kleiner Bruder tief und ruhig schläft. So legt er sich wieder in sein Bett und schläft auch kurz darauf erschöpft ein.

Es wird schon hell, als Sam wieder wach wird. Er sieht zu Dean und denkt das er Dean vielleicht besser schlafen lassen soll. So geht er hinüber ins Nebenzimmer, setzt sich auf die Couch und schaltet den Fernseher ein.

Eine Stunde später wird auch Dean wach. Mühsam quält er sich aus dem Bett und geht zu Sam: „Morgen Sammy." „Mogen, Deano." „Du weißt aber, dass du ohne Erlaubnis eigentlich gar nicht fernsehen darfst?" Sam schenkt Dean ein entschuldigendes Lächeln: „Wa ganz leise. Damit du schläfst." „Du hättest auch spielen können." Sam sieht ihn abwartend an, aber Dean grinst: „Ist schon gut. Ich mach uns dann schon mal Frühstück."

Alles schon Routine für Dean. Frühstück für Sam und sich machen… Milch erhitzen, einmal in die Kanne und dazu Kakaopulver und in den anderen Teil in einen Topf und dazu Milchreispulver. Dean holt Tassen, Schüsseln und Löffel aus dem Schrank und stellt alles auf der Tisch. Dean stöhnt verzweifelt, als er endlich fertig ist: „Sammy Frühstück!" Sam kommt gelaufen und setzt sich, dann sieht er den Milchreis: „Ich will Giesbrei." „Sorry Sammy, wir haben keinen Griesbrei mehr." „Dann gehn wir einkaufen." Dean seufzt und versucht ruhig zu bleiben: „Nicht heute, okay? Ich bin heute irgendwie müde. Vielleicht gehen wir morgen zusammen. Okay?" Sam zieht eine Schnute und rührt lustlos in seinem Kakao um. Dean gibt ein wenig Milchreis in Sammys Schüssel und stellt es ihm hin. „Ich mag nich.", Sam sieht Dean flehend an.

Dean schüttelt den Kopf, dann steht er auf und geht zum Kühlschrank. Er findet noch ein Glas Marmelade und stellt es Sam hin: „Schau mal, Sammy, ich hab noch Kirschmarmelade gefunden. Soll ich dir ein bisschen was in den Milchreis geben? Dann schmeckt's viel besser." Sam runzelt die Stirn und überlegt einen Moment: „Kirschen mit Milchreis… Okay." Dean grinst und nimmt einen Löffel, dann ein wenig Marmelade und gibt es in Sams Schüssel: „Lass es dir schmecken." Danach setzt er sich wieder zu Sam und seufzt traurig. Sam sieht ihn besorgt an: „Isst du nichts? Alles gut?" Dean wendet sich seinem kleinen Bruder zu und meint: „Ich musste nur daran denken, dass Mum mir auch immer Milchreis gemacht hat." „Ja? Und was mit?", Sams Augen strahlen. Er liebt es, wenn Dean von ihrer Mum erzählt. „Manchmal nur Zimt, manchmal Früchte… wie du jetzt deine Kirschen." Dean wuschelt Sam durch die Haare: „Iss jetzt." Sam sieht ihn irritiert an: „Hast du keinen Hunger?" Dean schüttelt den Kopf und will antworten, als das Handy klingelt.

Schnell springt er auf und geht ran: „Dad?" „Was ist los, Dean? Wenn du ne Erkältung hast, dann nimm zwei Kinder-Aspirin, wie ich es dir beim letzten Mal erklärt hab." Dean schüttelt traurig den Kopf: „Die haben nichts gebracht. Es ist keine Erkältung, mir tut nichts weh oder so… Ich niese oder huste auch nicht…" „Dann stell dich bitte nicht so an. Schlaf einfach viel und sag Sammy er soll brav sein. Das wird schon wieder." Dean nickt betrübt: „Ja Dad." „In ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder da." „Okay." Dean seufzt und legt auf.

Sam sieht ihn wütend an: „Hey, ich wollte auch mit Dad reden." „Sorry Sammy. Dad hatte es eilig." „Wie immer.", fügt Sam traurig hinzu. Dean kommt zu ihm und wuschelt ihm durch die Haare. „Hey, lass das!" Dean grinst: „Du kennst doch Dad. Wenn du fertig bist, dann kannst du ein wenig spielen." „Liest du mir was vor?", Sam sieht ihn mit flehenden Augen an, wie könnte Dean ihm da widerstehen. „Dann such mal ein Buch raus." Das lässt Sam sich nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell läuft er und holt sein Lieblingsbuch. Dean grinst, als er es sieht. Er setzt sich mit Sam, im Schoß, aufs Sofa und beginnt zu lesen.

Mit der Zeit merkt Dean immer mehr, wie er schwächer und schwächer wird. Er macht sich und Sam eine Suppe zu Mittag und schafft es auch ein wenig zu essen. Danach meint er, es geht ihm besser. Er macht noch ein paar Matheaufgaben, die John ihm dagelassen hat und Sam spielt mit seinem Teddy.

Doch von der Anstrengung bekommt Dean nur Kopfschmerzen, so meint er eine Stunde später: „Zeit für ein Nickerchen, Sammy." Sam kommt zu ihm und sieht ihn unwillig an: „Och nööö." Dean grinst: „Och doch." Er nimmt Sammy an der Hand: „Komm ich helf dir aufs Klo." „Ich kann das allein!" „Okay, ich warte vor der Tür und helf dir dann.", Dean grinst und ist froh, dass Sam selbstständiger wird.

Es dauert eine Weile, Dean hat währenddessen die Augen geschlossen, bis Sam ruft: „Ich komm nicht an den Wasserhahn!" Dean geht ins Badezimmer und hilft seinem kleinen Bruder beim Händewaschen und abtrocknen, dann meint er: „Zieh Schuhe, Hose und Pullover aus und leg dich schon mal ins Bett. Ich komm gleich." Sam nickt und hüpft zu seinem Bett. Dean grinst. Dann sucht er sich die Aspirinpackung und nimmt noch einmal zwei Stück.

Sam hat schon seinen Teddybären geholt und liegt mit ihm im Bett. Dean lächelt und setzt sich zu ihm: „Alles klar?" „Bin gar nicht müde." „Das kommt schon noch. Ich zieh gleich die Vorhänge zu. Mach die Augen zu." Sam kneift die Lider zusammen. Dean grinst und deckt ihn zu: „Schlaf gut." Dann schließt er die Tür zum Nebenzimmer und zieht den Vorhang vors Fenster, so wird es etwas dunkler im Zimmer. Zufrieden legt er sich dann ins Bett und schläft schnell ein.

Zwei Stunden später wird er wach. Er hat Kopfschmerzen und stöhnt. Da hört er Sam weinen. Sofort ist er aus dem Bett und kniet neben einem aufgelösten Sam. „Hey Kleiner. Sch." Dean zieht Sam zu sich und nimmt ihn fest in die Arme: „Was ist denn los?" „Du hast…" Sam schnieft und verschluckt sich. Dean klopft ein wenig auf den Rücken und reibt dann leicht: „Ganz langsam. Hol erstmal tief Luft." Sam tut es und meint dann: „Du hast… wieder fest… geschlafen." Dean schließt verzweifelt die Augen: „Tut mir leid, jetzt werde ich erstmal nicht mehr schlafen. Okay?" Sam nickt. Dean seufzt innerlich und sagt dann lächelnd zu Sam: „Lass uns ein bisschen an die frische Luft gehen." Sam ist sofort begeistert: „Au ja." Dean steht auf und trägt Sam ins Badezimmer: „Geh noch mal auf die Toilette. Wenn du fertig bist, sag Bescheid, dann helf ich dir beim Händewaschen." Sam nickt lächelnd und schafft es seine Jeans aufzumachen. Dean lächelt kurz und stellt sich dann vors Badezimmer.

Zehn Minuten später steht er am Spielplatz und schiebt Sam auf der Schaukel an. Er hat eigentlich gedacht die frische Luft würde ihm gut tun, aber hier ist es fast noch schlimmer. Zum Glück spielt Sam später ein wenig im Sand, so dass Dean sich auf eine Bank setzen kann und nichts tun muss.

Nachdem Abendessen und einer Gute-Nacht-Geschichte bringt Dean Sam ins Bett und setzt sich dann auf die Couch. Wieder hätte er am liebsten geweint, doch das würde ihm nicht weiterhelfen. Enttäuscht von sich selbst, weil er allein mit der Situation nicht klarkommt, stöhnt er und greift zum Handy. Wieder geht nur die Mailbox ran: „Hey Dad. Mir geht's immer schlechter und ich hab Angst, dass ich mich nicht mehr um Sam kümmern kann… Ich ruf Bobby an. Ich weiß mir nicht mehr anders zu helfen… Hoffentlich bist du nicht böse auf mich. Tut mir leid." Dean legt schnell auf und schnieft.

Dann sucht er die Telefonnummer von Bobby raus und wählt. Kurz danach hört er eine grimmige Stimme: „Singer!" „Bobby… hier ist Dean." „Alles okay, Junge? Wo ist John?" „Auf der Jagd. Ich weiß nicht genau wo." 'Wo sonst. Wäre ja mal ein Wunder gewesen, wenn John bei seinen Söhnen gewesen wäre.', denkt Bobby, dann fasst er sich: „Was ist passiert? Du hörst dich nicht gut an." „Ich weiß nicht. Ich fühl mich gar nicht gut." „Sam?" „Ihm fehlt nichts. Er hat mich vorhin nicht wach bekommen und das hat ihn erschreckt. Normalerweise bin ich gleich wach, wenn er mich ruft… Ich hab Angst… Was ist, wenn ich morgen nicht mehr aufwache? Sam ist jetzt schon so erschrocken und behält mich ständig im Auge… Ich fühl mich so schwach und komisch… Ich hab ja auch Tabletten genommen. Aber die Aspirin, die helfen gar nicht und…"

Auf einmal wird Dean übel. Er schafft es gerade noch ins Badezimmer und den Klodeckel zu heben. Er übergibt sich heftig und zittert am ganzen Körper. Das Handy ist ihm aus der Hand gefallen. Bobby ist total erschrocken: „Dean?!" Dean stöhnt und spült sich den Mund aus. „Verdammt Dean! Antworte mir!" Dean zittert, sucht das Handy und antwortet: „Sorry, ich hab gekotzt." „Wo seid ihr?" „In der Nähe von Sterling, Colorado." „Ich komm zu euch!" „Ich weiß nicht. Kannst du mir nicht einfach so helfen? Das muss doch nicht…" „Halt die Klappe, Dean!" „Okay.", meint Dean erleichtert. Dean gibt Bobby noch die genaue Adresse durch. Bobby notiert sie sich und kann Deans Erschöpfung fast an seiner Stimme hören, so sagt er: „Leg dich ins Bett. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin bald bei euch." „Okay… Danke." Dean legt auf und befolgt Bobbys Rat. Schnell ist er wieder eingeschlafen.

Bobby zieht sich an, packt einiges zusammen und macht sich dann auf den Weg. Zum Glück hat er ein Blaulicht und einen gefälschten Polizeiausweis, für den Notfall, so kann er relativ schnell fahren. Besorgt rast er also die Landstraßen entlang.

Als Sam aufwacht wird es langsam hell. Diesmal geht er gleich zu Dean und legt sich einfach zu ihm. Er kuschelt sich an ihn: „Du bist ganz warm, Deano." Er schnieft ein wenig, schläft aber schnell wieder ein.

Plötzlich klopft es an der Tür. Sam wird sofort wach und erschrickt, er sagt nichts und bleibt ganz still. Da hört er eine bekannte Stimme: „Dean?! Sam?! Ich bin's, Bobby!" Sam steht auf. „Verdammt, macht die Tür auf!" Sams Stimme zittert: „Bobby?" Bobby draußen kann ihn kaum hören: „Sam? Du musst lauter reden." „Bobby?!" Bobby rollt die Augen: „Ja Sam. Ich bin's. Wo ist Dean?" „Er schläft." Stumm flucht Bobby, dann nimmt er sich zusammen: „Sam, mach die Tür auf." „Ich kann nicht. Ich bin zu klein." Bobby dreht die Augen. Aber die Tür einschlagen ist auch keine gute Lösung, so versucht er ruhig zu bleiben, bevor er Sam noch mehr Angst macht: „Steckt der Schlüssel?" „Ja." „Dreh den Schlüssel rum, bis die Tür klick macht." „Okay." Sam schafft es und will die Tür öffnen. Dann bemerken er und Bobby, dass die Kette vorgeschoben ist. „Hol dir einen stabilen Stuhl, Sam. Damit du an die Kette kommst." Sam holt einen Stuhl vom Esstisch und schleift ihn schwer zur Tür: „Er ist sooo schwer." „Du hast es gleich geschafft, Sam." Sam stellt den Stuhl ab und kraxelt dann auf die Sitzfläche. Er zerrt und schiebt an der Kette und ist dann kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen: „Booobbyyyy, ich bekomm die Kette nicht auf."

„Hey Sammy." Sam erschrickt und wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen, zum Glück ist Dean schon bei ihm und hält ihn: „Vorsicht. Komm da runter." Dean hebt ihn vorsichtig runter und Sam entgegnet: „Bobby ist da." Bobby hat nun auch mitbekommen was im Zimmer vor sich geht: „Dean?" „Ja, einen Moment." Dean stellt sich nun selbst auf den Stuhl und öffnet, wie hundertmal geübt und getan, die Kette. Dann schiebt er den Stuhl beiseite und öffnet die Tür. Er strahlt erleichtert: „Hallo Bobby."

Bobby kommt rein und schließt hinter sich die Tür. Dann sieht er sich die zwei Jungs erstmal an. Sam ist offensichtlich erleichtert, aber immer noch ein wenig aufgeregt und Dean… Dean sieht erbärmlich aus. Sein T-Shirt klebt am Oberkörper, er ist schweißnass und sieht unglaublich erschöpft aus. Dean bemerkt Bobbys prüfenden Blick und senkt den Kopf: „Es tut mir leid. Ich…" „Unsinn!" Er führt Dean zum Bett: „Setz dich." Widerwillig lässt sich Dean nieder. Bobby stellt seine Tasche daneben und sagt ruhig: „Ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich bring Sam nur nach nebenan." Dean nickt, es ist ihm nur lieb, dass Sam ihn in seiner Verfassung nicht sieht. Bobby legt Dean kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter und geht dann zu Sam.

Er beugt sich zu ihm und sagt: „Setz dich doch rüber, auf die Couch. Ich mach dir dann gleich Frühstück." „Ich hab keinen Hunger.", Sam schüttelt den Kopf und sieht Dean ängstlich an. Bobby nimmt ihn an der Hand, widerwillig geht Sam mit ihm ins Nebenzimmer. Bobby hebt ihn auf die Couch und setzt sich zu ihm: „Beschäftige dich hier ein bisschen allein. Ich kümmere mich erstmal um Dean. Ja?" „Ist Dean okay?" „Sicher doch.", Bobby lächelt aufmunternd. 'Ich bin mir da selbst nicht so sicher, Kleiner. Aber wenn du jetzt auch noch weinst oder ängstlich wirst, ist das das letzte was ich gebrauchen kann… Ich hoffe einfach mal, das ich dich nicht anlüge.'

Sam sieht ihn hoffnungsvoll an: „Darf ich fernsehen?" Bobby nickt erleichtert: „Na klar. Aber nur Cartoons." Sam schaltet den Fernseher ein. Bobby steht auf und geht zur Tür: „Ich mach die Tür hier zu. Falls du was brauchst, kommst du." Sam nickt verstehend, sein Blick ist schon auf den Bildschirm gebannt. Bobby lächelt beruhigt. 'Ein Junge wäre erledigt, wenden wir uns dem Nächsten zu.'


	2. Dean 8 Jahre (Teil 2)

Dean hat sich aufs Bett gelegt und zusammengerollt. Bobby geht zu ihm und setzt sich aufs Bett: „Dean?" Dean murrt nur. „Komm schon, ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was los ist." Dean will sich wegdrehen, aber Bobby hält ihn: „Hey Dean!" „Ja doch.", antwortet Dean genervt. „Komm, mach die Augen auf und sag mir was dir fehlt." Dean öffnet die Lider und zuckt mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab erst gedacht, es wäre wieder ne Erkältung. Da hat Dad beim letzten Mal gesagt ich soll zwei Kinder-Aspirin nehmen. Also hab ich das getan… Aber es wurde nicht besser." „Kannst du mir die Symptome aufzählen?" „Die bitte was?" Bobby rollt mit den Augen: „Schmerzen? Übelkeit? Erzähl mir alles." „Übelkeit… ich hab ein paar mal gekotzt… und mir ist schwindelig. Manchmal hab ich Kopfschmerzen, aber nicht wirklich so schlimm." Bobby nickt: „Ich glaub, du hast auch Fieber, Junge." Dean runzelt die Stirn. Bobby hebt seine Tasche aufs Bett und öffnet sie. Dean sieht neugierig den Inhalt an und grinst: „Hast du in der Zwischenzeit nen Doktortitel gemacht?" „Quatsch. Als Jäger eignet man sich so einiges Wissen eben an." Er holt ein Stethoskop raus und sagt streng: „Lass dich erstmal abhören." Bobby sieht dabei irgendwie so witzig aus, dass Dean schmunzeln, und ein Lachen unterdrücken, muss. Bobby sieht ihn dafür böse an: „Mach schon."

Fünf Minuten später seufzt Bobby: „Ich gebe dir ne Spritze. Die sollte dafür sorgen dass es dir bald besser geht." Dean hat aufgehört Bobby in Frage zu stellen und nickt nur stumm. Er sieht die Nadel und verzieht ängstlich das Gesicht. Bobby liegt schon ein spitzes Kommentar auf der Zunge, doch dann macht er sich bewusst, dass vor ihm kein Jäger, sondern ein Junge liegt. So zwingt er sich aufmunternd zu lächeln: „Keine Angst. Geht ganz schnell." „Ich hab keine Angst.", entgegnet Dean sofort hartnäckig, was Bobby wieder zum Augenrollen bringt. 'Na klar und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann.'

Bobby gibt Dean, so vorsichtig wie möglich, die Injektion und deckt ihn dann zu. Eine Handlung die Dean so gar nicht von ihm gewöhnt ist, dementsprechend überrascht schaut er ihn an. Bobby meint unbeholfen: „Mach die Augen zu und schlaf." Dean lächelt und kuschelt sich in die Bettdecke, bevor er auch schon eingeschlafen ist. Bobby bleibt kurz bei ihm stehen und sieht ihn besorgt an. 'Was ist nur los mit dir, Junge?'

Bobby hat sich zu Sam gesellt und wird in die Besonderheiten der Bauklötze eingeweiht, als es im Nebenzimmer lauter wird. Bobby sieht sofort hoch und will hinüber eilen, doch auch Sam ist schon auf dem Sprung. Bobby hält ihn sanft am Arm fest: „Du bleibst hier…" „Aber Deano!" „Ich gehe und helfe ihm. Du kannst nichts tun." Sam sieht ihn flehend an, doch Bobby kann darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen. Er lässt Sam schmollen und eilt zu Dean.

Der Junge ist offensichtlich in einem Alptraum gefangen. Bobby schüttelt ihn und ruft ihn immer wieder, aber es dauert fast eine halbe Minute, bis Dean endlich aufwacht. Er zittert am ganzen Körper, ist schweißgebadet und atmet hektisch. Bobby fährt ihm über die Wange: „Alles gut, Dean." Dean schüttelt den Kopf. Diesmal kann er es nicht verhindern, stumme Tränen rinnen ihm über die Wange. Bobby seufzt innerlich. 'Toll, ein weinendes, krankes Kind. Oh John, wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme.' Entgegen seiner sonstigen burschikosen Art, nimmt Bobby Dean einfach in den Arm und streicht ihm über den Rücken: „Ganz ruhig, Dean. Atme ganz langsam. Es ist alles gut." Dean schüttelt den Kopf. „Willst du mir sagen, wovon du geträumt hast?" Dean drückt sich nur weiter in Bobbys Arme und weint leise.

Sam hält es im Nebenzimmer nicht mehr aus. Langsam steht er auf und geht hinüber, ins Schlafzimmer. Der Anblick verwirrt ihn und macht ihm Angst. „Dean?" Dean zuckt zusammen und rutscht schnell von Bobby weg: „Hey Sammy. Es ist alles gut." Er streckt eine Hand aus und Sammy rennt sofort zu ihm. Sanft streicht Sam ihm die Tränen weg: „Du hast geweint." Dean lächelt traurig und nickt. „Du weinst nie." Dean hebt Sam zu sich aufs Bett: „Ich weine ganz selten und wenn, dann wenn du es nicht siehst." „Warum?" Dean zuckt mit den Schultern: „Ist nicht so wichtig." Sam nickt, fragt aber: „Alles gut?" „Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen." „Du bist krank. Oder?", Sam sieht Bobby fragend an. Der überlegt kurz, bevor er vorsichtig antwortet: „Ich glaub schon, Sammy." „Du sollst mich nicht Sammy nennen! Das hab ich schon ganz oft gesagt. Nur Deano darf das!" „Hey, werde nicht unverschämt, junger Mann.", Dean sieht Sam streng an, der nickt: „Okay." „Und jetzt entschuldigst du dich bei Bobby, das du so respektlos warst." „War ich nicht!" „Doch warst du. Keine Widerworte. Entschuldige dich." Sam seufzt und sieht Bobby an: „Ich wollte nicht gemein zu dir sein… aber Sammy darf…" „Nur Dean dich nennen.", Bobby nickt: „Okay, ich hab's verstanden, Sam. Es ist mir so rausgerutscht." „Ist schon gut, das kann manchmal passieren.", erwidert Sam trocken und bringt so Dean zum schmunzeln.

Sam drückt sich nahe an Dean und meint dann, Nase rümpfend: „Du bist ganz nass… und du stinkst." „Na vielen Dank.", Dean grinst und fügt hinzu: „Ich hab geschwitzt." „Denke es wäre gut, wenn Dean duschen würde. Was meinst du, Sam?" Sam nickt. „Lässt du mich und Dean noch mal allein?" „Kann ich fernsehen?" „Na klar.", Bobby nickt und Sam rutscht von Deans Beinen und läuft hinüber. Dean schüttelt den Kopf: „Du verziehst ihn. Er soll nicht so viel vor der Glotze sitzen, das verdirbt die Augen." „Wer bist du, sein Vater?" Kaum ist die Frage raus, könnte Bobby sich dafür ohrfeigen. 'Dumme Frage! Ganz dumme Frage, Singer! Klar ist er wie ein Vater für Sam!'

Dean sagt gar nichts, er bleibt stumm und senkt den Blick. Hilflos meint Bobby: „Ich hab's nicht so gemeint, Dean." „Ist schon gut. Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal streng bin… Aber…" „Vergiss es. Du machst das großartig.", bevor Dean noch irgendwas erwidern kann, steht Bobby auf: „Komm schon, Junge. Schauen wir mal, ob du's schaffst zu duschen." Dean seufzt und steht vorsichtig auf. Ihm wird wieder schwindelig und Bobby muss ihm unter die Arme greifen, aber zusammen schaffen sie es ins Bad. Dort schmeißt Dean Bobby raus und stellt sich kurz unter die Dusche.

Keine fünf Minuten später kommt er, mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte, wieder raus. Bobby hat offenbar sein Bett frisch bezogen und sitzt jetzt bei Sam, so greift Dean sich frische Klamotten und zieht sich an, dann gesellt er sich zu den beiden. Sam sieht ihn strahlend an, Bobby eher durchdringend: „Wie fühlst du dich?" „Schon viel besser." Sam sieht beruhigt zum Bildschirm, doch Bobby ist von der Aufrichtigkeit der Worte nicht ganz überzeugt. Aber es bringt nichts, Dean zu drängen.

Bobby bereitet für die Jungs ein kleines Mittagessen zu und schafft es dann, das sich Dean wieder ins Bett legt. Leider hat er bemerkt dass die Jungs kaum noch Nahrungsmittel haben, so beschließt einkaufen zu gehen. Er setzt sich zu Dean, der ihn müde ansieht: „Ihr braucht dringend frische Lebensmittel, Milch und so Zeug… Ich schnapp mir den Kleinen und wir gehen einkaufen." Dean runzelt die Stirn: „Na dann viel Spaß. Aber pass auf Sam auf und lass ihn nicht alles mitnehmen, was er will." 'Der Junge ist noch ein kleines Kind. Was kann der schon für Schwierigkeiten machen?'

Bobby grinst selbstsicher: „Keine Sorge, Junge. Ich pack das schon.", er fährt Dean übers Gesicht und merkt besorgt die steigende Temperatur: „Brauchst du irgendwas?" „Nein, danke. In der Küche liegt ein angefangener Einkaufszettel." „Ich mach das schon. Mach du dir da keinen Kopf. Ruh dich aus und schlaf." Dean nickt brav. „Ich lass dir euer Handy da und hab meines mit, falls irgendwas ist." „Okay.", Dean schließt erschöpft die Augen und Bobby schließt die Tür.

In der Küche findet er wirklich den angefangenen Einkaufszettel und schreibt noch einiges dazu. Eigentlich hält er nicht viel von so was, er weiß selbst was gebraucht wird. Aber um ganz sicher zu gehen… Er sieht zu Sam um und sagt: „Komm Sam, zieh die Schuhe und einen dicken Pullover an, wir gehen einkaufen." „Dean kommt auch mit?" „Nein, er braucht seine Ruhe." Sam schüttelt prompt den Kopf und erklärt fest: „Dann bleib ich auch da." Bobby schließt die Augen und murmelt: „Wie war das noch mal mit 'es kann nicht so schwer werden.' Ja, denkste." Bobby setzt sich zu ihm und erklärt ruhig: „Dean braucht seine Ruhe, Sam. Und ich will das er ein bisschen schläft." „Ich bin ganz brav und still.", Sam sieht ihn flehend an. „Komm schon, Sam. Du darfst dir auch was aussuchen." 'Tolle Leistung, Singer. Ein Kind zu bestechen. Dean würde bei deinen Erziehungsmethoden wieder die Hände, über dem Kopf, zusammenschlagen.'

Sam sitzt da und überlegt, so fügt Bobby hinzu: „Und wir können auch was für Dean kaufen. Wenn er später wach wird und Hunger hat, bekommt er was Leckeres zu essen." Die Aussicht Dean etwas Gutes zu tun, zieht auf einmal bei Sam. Der Junge springt auf, zieht seine Schuhe, natürlich mit Klettverschluss, an und nimmt sich seine Jacke. 'Einmal aufatmen, Singer. Das hätten wir geschafft… Es kann nur noch besser werden… Na ja, die Hoffnung stirbt bekanntermaßen zuletzt…' Bobby nimmt Geldbeutel und Autoschlüssel und nickt dann Sam zu: „Gehen wir."

Eine halbe Stunde später wäre Bobby lieber auf einer lebensgefährlichen Jagd, als mit einem Kleinkind im Supermarkt. Sam wollte partout nicht im Sitz sitzen, sondern neben ihm herlaufen. An der Hand geht der Junge sowieso nicht gerne, wie Bobby auch schon erfahren musste. So gehen sie nebeneinander durch die Gänge, Bobby schiebt den Einkaufswagen und Sam holt immer wieder verschiedene Produkte, worüber es dann meist eine Diskussion gibt.

Bobby ist froh über das nächste Produkt auf der Liste: „Okay Sam. Jetzt brauchen wir Joghurt. Welche Sorte mag Dean am liebsten?" Sam stellt sich vor das Regal und sieht sich um: „Erdbeere und Pfirsich/Mara… Mara… Wie heißt das?" Er sieht Bobby fragend an, doch der hat auch keine Ahnung. Joghurt gehört nicht zu seinen bevorzugten Lebensmitteln. So liest er sich eben durch die verschiedenen Sorgen, bis er das richtige findet: „Pfirisch/Maracuja." „Ja genau!", Sam strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. „Dann pack mal je zwei Stück ein." Sam nickt und tut es mit Bedacht. Dann sieht Bobby noch Puddings: „Was ist mit Pudding? Mag Dean so was?" Sam schaut einen Moment überlegend, dann nickt er: „Glaub schon… aber keinen Schoko.", er grinst Bobby an: „Ich mag Schoko." Bobby schmunzelt: „Dann nimm dir zwei Stück." Sam sucht sich zwei aus und Bobby nimmt für Dean einen mit Vanille und einen Karamell.

Dann kauft Bobby noch ein wenig frisches Gemüse und Suppen in der Dose. Dean würde nicht sehr viel essen, in den nächsten zwei, drei Tagen. So achtet er darauf genügend schonende Nahrungsmittel zu kaufen. Außerdem legt er auch noch Teebeutel in den Einkaufswagen. Bobby ist erleichtert, als er endlich alles hat und Sam relativ zufrieden neben ihm her läuft.

Es wäre alles gut gegangen, wenn sie zu einer anderen Kasse gegangen wären, aber Sam hat auf einmal was gesehen und springt aufgeregt hin und her: „Bobby! Kann ich bitte eines haben? Biiitteee." Bobby kommt zu ihm und sieht einen Schokoriegel mit einem Plastikspielzeug: „Nein Sam. Ich hab dir ein paar neue Legos vorhin gekauft, die sind viel besser zum spielen." „Aber Booobbyyy." „Nein Sam!", er will Sam an der Hand nehmen, aber der reißt sich los: „Dean hätte sie mir gekauft!" „Das glaub ich nicht, Sam." Sam ist sich selbst unsicher und zieht nun eine Schnute: „Aber ich will sie haben!" „Samuel, ich sagte nein." Normalerweise ist Sam nicht so stur, aber ihm fehlt Dean und er ist schon übermüdet, weil sie so lange unterwegs sind… und er will Dean haben. „Ich will Dean!" Bobby seufzt. 'Immer mit der Ruhe, Singer.' „Wir gehen gleich zu ihm. Wir bezahlen schnell noch und dann fahren wir heim."

Sam überlegt noch, ob er sich beruhigen soll, da hat Bobby ihn schon gepackt, in den Einkaufswagensitz gesetzt, und ist auf dem Weg zur Kasse. Sam sieht ihn überrascht an und ist kurz davor zu weinen. Zum Glück bemerkt Bobby es: „Nicht weinen, Sam. Wir sind bald fertig und dann fahren wir heim, zu Dean." 'Glaub dir würde ein wenig Schlaf gut tun.' Sam schmollt. Aber Bobby stört das nicht weiter, so kann er ungehindert alles aufs Band legen und bezahlen. Draußen streicht er Sam ein paar lange Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und grinst: „Glaub, wir sollten deine Haare schneiden." Sam stößt schnell seine Hand weg: „Nein! Dean hat gesagt, ich kann sie so lange haben, wie ich will." Sam macht nicht dein Anschein, als würde er einen Einspruch gelten lassen, so nickt Bobby nur.

Zehn Minuten später kommen sie wieder vor dem Apartmentkomplex an. Er schnappt sich die zwei Papiereinkaufstüten und sagt zu Sam: „Komm schon. Wir sind gleich da." „Trag mich!" 'Bitte Kleiner. Meine Nerven sind bald erschöpft.' „Sam, ich hab die Tüten, ich kann dich nicht auch noch tragen." Sam bleibt stehen und senkt den Kopf. „Komm Sam, Dean wartet." Langsam trottet Sam also hinter ihm her. Bobby eilt voraus und schafft es, zwei Tüten in eine Hand zu nehmen und mit der anderen die Tür aufzuschließen. Dann stellt er sie schnell ab und eilt zu Sam: „Na komm, Kleiner." Er nimmt ihn hoch und trägt ihn zum Apartment, doch das passt Sam plötzlich gar nicht mehr: „Lass mich runter!" „Du wolltest doch gerade, dass ich dich hochnehme." „Jetzt nicht mehr! Lass mich!" Bobby ist froh, dass er im Flur angekommen ist, so setzt er Sam ab und schließt hinter im die Tür. 'Mein Gott ist das anstrengend.'

Sam ist erschöpft und völlig übermüdet. So setzt er sich einfach auf den Boden und fängt an zu weinen. Bobby, der kurz in der Küche war, um die Tüten aufzuräumen, kommt sofort wieder: „Was ist denn jetzt?" Doch statt einer Antwort, weint Sam nur noch heftiger.

Dean, der gut geschlafen hat, hört Sam und geht sofort zu ihm: „Sammy." Sam sieht auf und als er Dean bemerkt, rennt er sofort zu ihm. Dean grinst und nimmt ihn hoch: „Hey, wer wird denn weinen. Was ist denn los?" Bobby schüttelt missbilligend den Kopf: „Gar nichts, er ist nur übermüdet." Dean wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Er dreht sich mit Sam um und meint: „Komm, ziehen wir dich erstmal aus und dann machst du ein Schläfchen." Sam murrt unwillig, lässt sich aber von Dean ausziehen und ins Bett legen. „Bleibst du noch bei mir?" „Ich geh nur kurz zu Bobby, dann komm ich…" „Nein, du sollst hierbleiben." Dean seufzt innerlich und setzt sich aufs Bett: „Okay. Aber du musst die Augen zumachen und versuchen zu schlafen." Sam nickt und schließt die Augen: „Erzähl mir was von Mum." Dean zuckt zusammen und bittet leise: „Heute nicht, Sammy. Ein anderes Mal, versprochen." Sam hätte wahrscheinlich widersprochen, doch er ist schon fast eingeschlafen. Erleichtert schließt Dean kurz die Augen und nimmt sich zusammen.

Als Dean sich sicher ist, dass Sam schläft, steht er auf und deckt Sam noch ein wenig mehr zu. Dann geht er zu Bobby, der dabei ist, die Lebensmittel wegzuräumen: „Entschuldige. Sam kann ganz schön nervig sein, wenn er übermüdet ist." „Du musst dich nicht für ihn entschuldigen, Dean… Er ist noch ein Kleinkind." Dean nickt stumm. Bobby sieht den traurigen Blick und meint: „Sonst war er wirklich brav und hat mir geholfen. Wir haben ein wenig leichte Kost für dich gekauft." „Danke.", erwidert Dean höflich. Bobby schließt den Kühlschrank und nimmt Dean mit zur Couch, gemeinsam setzen sie sich. Bobby sieht den Jungen durchdringend an: „Dir geht's nicht besser?" Dean zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Was ist los, Dean?" Wieder kommt nur die Geste. Bobby seufzt innerlich: 'Gott, diese Kinder!'


	3. Dean 8 Jahre (Teil 3)

„Dean, du weißt, du kannst mit mir über alles reden." Dean nickt, aber Bobby ist klar, dass er ihm nicht wirklich glaubt. „Ich will dir nur helfen. Wenn du Angst hast, dass John es erfährt…" Dean zuckt mit den Schultern. Bobby sieht Dean an und hebt die Hand, um sie an Deans Wange zu legen: „Junge, du glühst schon wieder." Dean sieht ihn einfach nur hilflos und entschuldigend an. Bobby reicht's jetzt. Er schnappt sich Dean: „Hey, lass mich runter." „Still. Wir wollen Sam doch nicht wecken." Dean stöhnt, Bobby weiß genau, dass er das auf keinen Fall will.

Bobby trägt Dean durchs Schlafzimmer, ins Bad und schließt dort die Tür. Dann setzt er Dean auf dem Klodeckel ab. Der grinst frech: „Ich hab vorhin erst geduscht. Ich bin ganz sauber und muss nicht gewaschen werden." „Klugscheißer.", Bobby hat den Wasserhahn aufgedreht und sucht einen Lappen. Als er zufrieden mit der Wassertemperatur ist, lässt er ein wenig Wasser ins Becken und taucht den Lappen ein. Dann sieht er Dean fordernd an: „Los, komm her." Unsicher geht Dean zu ihm. „T-Shirt ausziehen." Dean kommt sich ein wenig komisch vor, wie beim Militär, ständig kurze knappe Befehle zu befolgen. Doch er ist zu erschöpft, um mit Bobby zu streiten.

Bobby wringt den Lappen aus und fährt über Deans Rücken. „Aah!" „Sei still, sonst erschreckst du noch Sam." Dean zittert: „Aber es ist sooo kalt. Aaah." Wieder hat Bobby den Lappen erneut nass gemacht und fährt nun über Deans vorderen Oberkörper. Dean versucht sich zusammenzureißen, aber er kann nicht aufhören zu zittern. So schaut er Bobby hilfesuchend an: „Bobby biiitteee." Deans Stimme ist unsicher und kindlich, so dass Bobby einfach keinen bissigen Kommentar übers Herzen bringt. Er lächelt Dean kurz aufmunternd zu: „Wir müssen dich ein wenig abkühlen. Gleich geschafft." Bobby nimmt ein Handtuch und rubbelt Dean trocken, dann holt er ihm ein frisches T-Shirt: „Zieh das an." Dean streift sich das Oberteil über und seufzt erleichtert: „Endlich überstanden." Bobby grinst, obwohl es ihm selbst keinen Spaß bereitet: „Noch nicht ganz."

Zwei Minuten später zittert Dean noch mehr und Bobby trägt ihn hinüber zu seinem Bett. Schnell legt Dean sich hinein und deckt sich zu. Bobby fährt ihm über die Stirn: „Schlaf jetzt. Ich nehme dir die Wadenwickel später ab. So fest wie du zurzeit schläfst, bekommst du's eh nicht mit." Dean nickt, sieht Bobby direkt ins Gesicht und sagt leise: „Danke, dass du dich um mich kümmerst." Bobby weiß nicht was er dazu sagen soll, so lächelt er noch einmal und verlässt dann das Zimmer.

Kaum sitzt Bobby im Wohnzimmer und kommt dazu zu verschnaufen, klingelt sein Handy. Schnell sucht er es und geht ran: „Wer stört?!" „Hallo Bobby. Es ist auch schön, dich mal wieder zu hören." „Jim, was willst du?" „Was machst du gerade?" „Ich bin schwer beschäftigt. Wieso, willst du was?" „Na ja, ich nichts wirklich. Ich bräuchte deine Hilfe." Bobby schüttelt den Kopf: „Jim, sonst immer gerne. Aber momentan hab ich alle Hände voll zu tun." Jim seufzt: „Es ist wirklich dringend. John ist…" „John?! Was ist mit dem Kerl? Hast du was von ihm gehört?!" Jim ist einen Moment überrascht: „Hey, immer mit der Ruhe. Was hast du denn?" „Spuck's schon aus!" „Ähm. John wurde verletzt…" 'Ach verdammt. Was treibt diese Familie nur?!'

„Ich steh neben dir als Johns Ansprechpartner und dich konnte niemand erreichen… wo bist du überhaupt?" „Bei den Jungs." Jim überlegt und steht auf der Leitung: „Bitte?" „Mein Gott, Jim. Bei den Jungs von John." „Keine Verunglimpfung von Gott bitte, in meiner Gegenwart." „Ja, ist schon gut. Also sag schon, was ist mit John?!" „Nichts weiter. Er hat wohl ne Gehirnerschütterung und war länger bewusstlos. Er ist vorhin erst aufgewacht und hat gesagt dass die Jungs alleine sind." „Hat sich erledigt. Ich bin bei ihnen." „Haben sie Angst um John gehabt?" Bobby schüttelt den Kopf, sagt aber: „Ja, auch. Ist egal. Sag John, ich bleib bei ihnen. Er soll sich ausruhen und sich morgen mal melden." „Klar, sag ich ihm und er kommt morgen aus dem Krankenhaus. Ich hab gesagt, er kann noch ein paar Tage bei mir bleiben… er wollte erst nicht, wegen den Kindern…" „Um die kümmer ich mich schon. Sag John er soll brav sein." Jim grinst: „Klar, mach ich. Wenn was ist, sag Bescheid." Bobby murrt nur und verabschiedet sich. Er legt das Handy weg und stöhnt: „Oh Mann." 'Jetzt hat John wenigstens ne gute Ausrede, um nicht hier zu sein.'

Bobby steht auf und geht hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Durch den Vorhang fällt genug Licht, dass er die Gesichtszüge der Kinder erkennen kann. Sam schläft ganz ruhig und hat einen entspannten Gesichtsausdruck. Bobby lächelt und wendet sich zu Dean. Seine Mimik ist verkniffen und er ist unruhig. Bobby fährt ihm sanft über die Stirn: „Sch, Dean. Es ist alles gut. Beruhige dich." Zu Bobbys Verwunderung hilft es tatsächlich ein bisschen. Vorsichtig hebt er die Bettdecke und entfernt die Lappen und Handtücher, von Deans Unterschenkeln.

Eine Stunde später kommt Sam ins Wohnzimmer getapst. Bobby liest in einem neuen Buch, das er sich von Zuhause mitgebracht hat. Die Sagen darin sind so interessant, dass er Sam zunächst gar nicht bemerkt. Sam geht weiter auf ihn zu und als Bobby ihn nicht ansieht, sagt er leise und unsicher: „Bobby?" Der Angesprochene erschrickt. „Gott Sam." „Tschuldigung." Bobby steht auf und nimmt Sam hoch: „Musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Du hast mich nur erschreckt.", er geht in die kleine Küche: „Gut geschlafen?" Sam hält sich an seinem Hemd fest und nickt. Er setzt ihn auf der Küchenzeile ab und hält ihm ein Glas mit Saft hin: „Durst?" Sam nickt heftig und trinkt das ganze Glas aus. Bobby grinst. Sam sieht zum Kühlschrank: „Ich hab Hunger." „Abendessen gibt's erst später. Magst du einen Joghurt?" „Lieber einen Pudding." „Okay." Bobby holt einen Pudding und einen Löffel und gibt beides an Sam weiter, dann schnappt er sich den Jungen wieder und setzt ihn im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch. Sam versucht den Deckel vom Pudding zu öffnen und dabei schwappt ein wenig Pudding auf sein T-Shirt: „Ups." Bobby, der sein Buch geholt hat, seufzt: „Ach Sam." „Es war nicht mit Absicht." 'Natürlich nicht, ich hätte ihn dir aufmachen sollen. Meine Schuld.' Bobby holt kurz ein Küchentuch und putzt Sam ein wenig sauber, dann nickt er: „Iss weiter. Wir ziehen dich um, wenn du fertig bist, nicht dass du noch mehr abbekommt." Sam grinst und fängt an zu Löffeln.

Fünf Minuten später ist Sam mit dem Pudding fertig und Bobby mit seinen Nerven. 'Wie kann man mit einem Pudding nur so ein Chaos anrichten!' „Bleib da sitzen und fass ja nichts an." Sam hält seine dreckigen Hände in die Höhe und grinst ihn an. Bobby schüttelt den Kopf und schmeißt den leeren Puddingbecher in den Mülleimer und den Löffel in die Spüle. Dann geht er zu Sam: „Ich heb dich hoch und bring dich ins Bad. Fass mich ja nicht an und sei still, damit wir Dean nicht aufwecken." Sam nickt heftig. Bobby packt ihn also unter den Achseln und hält ihn möglichst weit weg von sich, was Sam lustig findet und ihn ständig angrinst. Im Badezimmer angekommen setzt er Sam ab und schließt die Tür.

Unter Sams Protest wäscht Bobby ihn und holt ihm schnell ein anderes T-Shirt. Sam, der es hasst gewaschen zu werden, ist eh schon schlecht drauf und stöhnt: „Ich will ein anderes." „Nichts da. Das tut es genauso. Wir gehen jetzt wieder hinüber und du kannst noch ein bisschen spielen." „Ich will aber mit Dean spielen!" 'Wie schafft Dean das bloß!' „Lass deinen Bruder noch ein bisschen schlafen." „Spielst du wieder mit mir?" Nur damit Ruhe ist, nickt Bobby. Da hat Sam auch schon die Badezimmertür geöffnet und rennt ins Wohnzimmer, Bobby folgt ihm stöhnend.

„Mummy!" Sam und Bobby sehen sich erschrocken an. „Mummy bitte!" Bobby sagt streng zu Sam: „Du bleibst hier, ich schau nach Dean." Sam fängt diesmal sofort an zu weinen, Dean und sein Alpträume verunsichern ihn einfach zu sehr. Aber darum kann sich Bobby erstmal nicht kümmern. Er eilt zu Dean und setzt sich zu ihm aufs Bett. Der Junge ist wieder tief in seinem Alptraum gefangen: „Mummy bitte… Lass mich nicht allein!" In Bobby zieht sich alles zusammen. 'Der arme Junge.'

„Sch, Dean. Ich bin's, Bobby." Er legt die Bettdecke weg und nimmt Dean diesmal gleich in seine Arme: „Alles gut, Junge. Schhh, komm, wach auf." Dean dreht sich hin und her und Bobby muss fest seine Arme um ihn schließen: „Dean!" Auf einmal geht durch Dean ein Zucken und er wird wach. Er will sich aus Bobbys Armen befreien, doch der reibt ihm nur über den Rücken: „Ist schon gut, Dean. Alles okay." Dean fängt an zu weinen: „Mummy." 'Da haben wir das eigentliche Problem.' „Sch, atme schön tief durch." „Ich will meine Mum." Bobby drückt ihn noch fester an sich: „Ich weiß, Dean. Glaub mir, wenn ich könnte…" Dean seufzt und beruhigt sich langsam: „Sam?"

Sam steht unbemerkt in der Tür: „Hier Deano." Bobby und Dean sehen zu ihm. Der kleine Junge hat Tränen in den Augen. Dean lächelt ihm zu: „Komm her." Sam rennt zu ihm und Bobby packt ihn einfach und setzt ihn auf das andere Bein. Sam grinst und lehnt sich an Dean, der streicht ihm sanft über die Haare: „Sorry Sammy. War nur ein Alptraum. Alles ist gut." Bobby sieht verwundert auf die zwei Kinder, in seinen Armen. 'Unglaublich, diese Jungs.'

Zwei Stunden später sitzt Dean, mit Sam auf seinem Schoß, auf der Couch und liest ihm ein Märchen vor. Bobby steht in der Küche und macht eine einfache Gemüsesuppe. Während er so im Topf umrührt, wirft er einen Blick auf den Kalender, der an der Wand hängt. Ein Tag ist schwarz angestrichen. Er sieht es sich genauer an und bemerkt, dass es der heutige Tag ist. Verwirrt überlegt er, doch ihm fällt nichts ein. Er schaut noch einmal kurz nach der Suppe und geht dann zu Sam und Dean. Er wartet bis beide ihn ansehen und fragt dann: „Wieso ist der heutige Tag schwarz markiert?" Dean zuckt zusammen und senkt sofort den Kopf. Sam sieht Bobby an, als könne er nicht verstehen, warum Bobby so was fragt. Doch als keiner mehr was sagt, antwortet er, wie selbstverständlich,: „Na wegen Mum."

Wieder zuckt Dean zusammen und drückt Sam fest an sich. Aber Bobby sieht nichts mehr. Er schließt die Augen und verflucht sich selbst. 'Ich verdammter Hornochse! Ich Vollidiot! Wie konnte ich das übersehen?! Wie konnte ich das vergessen?!' Er sieht zu Dean und schüttelt den Kopf. 'Des Rätsels Lösung war die ganze Zeit da. Direkt vor meinen Augen! Oh Singer, du gehörst geschlagen!'

Bobby packt Sam und setzt ihn in die kleine Spielecke. „Hey!" Bobby wuschelt ihm durch die Haare: „Sorry Sam. Ich muss mal ganz dringend mit Dean sprechen. Wir sind gleich wieder da." Sam sieht ihn bockig an, doch da von Dean nichts kommt, greift er zu seinen Autos. Bobby schaltet schnell den Herd aus und dann greift er sich Dean. Wieder nimmt er den Jungen hoch, doch diesmal geht er mit ihm an die frische Luft. Er lässt die Tür auf und setzt sich mit Dean auf eine nahe Bank.

Dean schweigt, er gibt keinen Mucks von sich. Bobby seufzt tief und schlingt schützend einen Arm um den Jungen. Leise sagt er: „Deswegen hattest du die Alpträume. Oder? Und deshalb bist du auch so verschlossen." Dean zuckt mit den Schultern. „Das ist das erste Mal, dass John dich und Sam allein gelassen hat, also ich meine an dem Tag. Nicht?" Dean nickt kurz. Bobby streicht ihm über den Kopf: „Weißt du Dean… Wenn wir Kummer haben und damit nicht fertig werden… dann kann auch unser Körper leiden…" Dean runzelt die Stirn: „Was?" Bobby grinst und erklärt ruhig: „Ich glaube, dass sich deine psychischen Schmerzen auf deinen Körper übertragen haben." „Psych…" 'Oh Mann, ein Genie ist unser Großer nicht gerade. Also ganz einfach.'

„Du bist krank, weil du Kummer hast." Dean nickt, das er verstanden hat. „Du musst darüber reden, Dean. Du…" „Aber Dad redet auch nicht über sie. Nie!" 'Verdammter Idiot, John!' „Das ist egal. Für dich ist es besser, wenn du darüber redest." Sanft streicht er Dean die Tränen aus dem Gesicht: „Du kannst immer mit mir reden. Es ist klar, das Sam dafür noch zu klein ist." „Er weiß gar nichts über Mum! Er hat sie nicht gekannt. Er kann sich gar nicht an sie erinnern." Dean weint endlich, ohne vorher geträumt zu haben,: „Das ist… nicht richtig… Sie sollte bei uns sein… Ich will sie wiederhaben." Bobby drückt ihn fest an sich: „Sch, ich weiß Dean. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen."

Doch er kann nichts tun, außer Dean zu halten. Nach ein paar Minuten hat sich Dean beruhigt. Doch er zittert, ist nass geschwitzt und erhitzt. Bobby hebt ihn hoch: „Ich wasch dich kurz und dann legst du dich ins Bett." „Ich bin nicht müde… Ich bin…" Dean ist völlig fertig, er klammert sich an Bobby und gibt keine Widerworte, während Bobby ihn ins Bad trägt und dort absetzt. Ganz sanft, und mit lauwarmen Wasser, wäscht Bobby Dean den Schweiß ab. Dann hilft er ihm in einen neuen Schlafanzug und bringt ihn ins Bett: „Schlaf gut, Dean. Ich bin nebenan und kümmere mich um Sam. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Bobby will aufstehen, doch Dean klammert sich an seine Hand, so dass er sich setzt und wartet, bis Dean eingeschlafen ist.

Sam sieht Bobby ängstlich an, als der wieder ins Wohnzimmer kommt. Bobby geht zu ihm und nimmt ihn hoch. Er geht in die Küche und schaltet den Herd wieder ein. Dann setzt er Sam auf die Küchenzeile und lächelt aufmunternd. Sam sieht ihn ängstlich an: „Dean?" „Dean schläft und vor morgen wird er auch nicht aufwachen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, morgen geht's ihm schon besser." „Ist er krank?" Bobby rührt im Topf um: „Ja, kann man wohl so sagen. Aber es ist nicht so schlimm." Sam nickt unsicher.

Bobby tut alles um den Kleine gut abzulenken und liest ihm später sogar eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vor. Er gibt Dean ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel, damit der Junge die Nacht durchschläft.

Am nächsten Morgen ist Dean zwar noch immer schwach und unnatürlich still, aber es bessert sich im Laufe des Tages und nachdem John sich nachmittags gemeldet hat, geht's ihm viel besser und Sam ist froh, als Dean ihn am Abend ins Bett bringt und vorher noch ein wenig Blödsinn mit ihm macht. Deans Lachen zeigt ihm, dass es seinem großen Bruder besser geht.

########## Flashback Ende ##########


	4. Dean 12 Jahre (Teil 1)

_Sam sitzt an seiner Hausarbeit, als das Telefon klingelt. „Ja." „Hatte dein Bruder schon früher Fieberschübe?"_

Sam erstarrt und ist einen Moment so erschrocken, dass er nichts erwidern kann. Dann nimmt er sich zusammen: „Hallo Dad." „Jetzt sag schon!" „Ist was mit Dean?" John wird immer ungeduldiger: „Antworte mir, Sam!" „Zuerst will ich wissen was mit Dean ist.", Sam steht auf und geht auf und ab. „Dein Bruder hat Fieber, ich weiß nicht warum." Sam schließt verzweifelt die Augen: „Du weißt es wirklich nicht mehr." „Wie meinst du das? Was soll ich nicht mehr wissen?! Verdammt Sam…" „Natürlich hatte Dean schon Fieberschübe. Als Kind hatte er sogar einen Fieberkrampf." „Was?! Wieso weiß ich davon nichts?" „Ich dachte Bobby hat's dir erzählt.", meint Sam irritiert. John entgegnet sofort lautstark: „Nein, niemals!" „Ich hab's fast befürchtet…" „Was? … Sam klär mich jetzt endlich auf!" „Dean hat so seine Trauer verarbeitet. Meistens hat es kurz vor Mums Todestag angefangen… Du bist auf die Jagd um dich abzulenken und uns hast du einfach allein gelassen… wie solltest du es auch mitbekommen haben." John schließt verzweifelt die Augen.

Sams Stimme zittert und man kann die Trauer fast raushören: „Dean hat aufgehört zu essen und wurde mit immer teilnahmsloser. In den Nächten bekam er hohes Fieber und am Tag hat er viel geschlafen… Bobby ist dann gekommen und hat ihm geholfen." Sam schließt die Augen und erinnert sich:

########## Flashback ##########

„Wo ist er?" Sam lässt Bobby rein und deutet zum Kinderzimmer, dass sich die beiden Jungs teilen. Bobby sieht Dean besorgt an: „Verdammt Junge. Wieso ist es diesmal wieder so schlimm?" Sam erklärt: „Die letzten drei Jahre zuvor hat uns Dad nicht alleine gelassen. Letztes Jahr zwar schon, aber da ist er nicht so weit weg und hat uns zweimal am Tag angerufen." Sam schluckt: „Dad und Dean haben sich gestritten. Dean hat Dad gebeten zu bleiben und Dad meinte er ist alt genug, um allein damit fertig zu werden… Aber Dean schafft es nicht, oder Bobby?" Sams Stimme wurde immer leiser und verzweifelter. Bobby legt ihm kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Er hat uns. Wir kümmern uns jetzt um ihn." Sam nickt.

„Kommt nicht in Frage." Erstaunt drehen sich Sam und Bobby zu Dean. „Na, auch wach?", Bobby sieht ihn fordernd an, Dean stöhnt nur: „Was tust du denn hier?" Er sieht Sam fordernd an, der meint nur: „Ich dachte… Ich wollte…" „Dir ging's wieder schlecht, Dean. Dein Bruder will dir nur helfen." „Ich bin alt genug." Bobby seufzt: „Du hast wieder tief geschlafen, das machst du nur wenn's dir nicht gut geht." Dean bricht den Blick. Sam kommt zu ihm: „Du bist heute morgen wieder nicht aufgewacht und gestern hast du den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich wollte dich nicht alleine lassen, also hab ich Bobby angerufen und der hat mich dann in der Schule krankgemeldet." „Das hat Sam ganz richtig gemacht, Dean. Ich bleib bei euch, so kann er morgen beruhigt in die Schule gehen." Dean stöhnt: „Mir geht's gut." Er rollt sich auf die andere Seite und will aufstehen, doch ihm wird schwindelig und seine Beine geben nach.

Sofort eilen Bobby und Sam zu ihm, doch Dean schupst sie beide weg: „Lasst mich!" Bobby nimmt Sam am Arm: „Komm mit." Sam sieht Bobby flehend an und deutet mit dem Kopf zu Dean, aber Bobby schüttelt den Kopf. Er drängt ihn vor die Tür: „Wenn Dean unsere Hilfe nicht will, können wir ihn nicht zwingen." Sam senkt traurig den Kopf. Bobby legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Hast du einen Freund hier?" „Ja, ein Mädchen aus meiner Klasse. Sie wohnt nur ein paar Häuser die Straße runter." „Okay, geh rein und pack bitte deine Schulsachen. Ich möchte dass du bei ihr Hausaufgaben machst." Sam sieht Bobby irritiert an, der nickt nur: „Tu einfach was ich sage." Sam seufzt leise und packt seine Sachen.

Bobby geht ins Kinderzimmer: „Ich bring Sam kurz zu einer Freundin. Wehe du verlässt die Wohnung. Wenn ich wiederkomme, werden wir ein ernstes Wort miteinander wechseln." Dean, der wieder im Bett liegt, tut so, als hätte er nichts gehört. Doch Bobby weiß, dass er ihn sehr wohl verstanden hat. Sam kommt ins Zimmer und sieht unsicher zu Dean, dann zu Bobby: „Ich hab alles." „Sehr schön, dann komm." Sam geht ein paar Schritte auf Dean zu: „Bis später, Deano." Dean will erst schweigen, doch Sam kann nun wirklich nichts dafür: „Bis später, Sammy." Sam lächelt, weil Dean offenbar nicht mehr wütend auf ihn ist, und nimmt Bobbys angebotene Hand.

Zusammen laufen sie die Straße hinunter. Bobby trägt Sams Rucksack und hält ihn an der anderen Hand: „Mach dir keine Gedanken, Sam. Wenn dich jemand fragt, sagst du das Dean krank ist und ich dich deshalb nicht in die Schule geschickt hab, weil dir früh auch noch ein wenig übel war. Ich bin für ein paar Tage bei euch. Okay? Sag niemanden dass John euch öfter alleine lässt und schon länger weg ist." Sam nickt: „Ist klar, das sagt Dean auch immer." 'Ja, sich Lügen ausdenken konnte der Junge schon immer.'

„Wir sind da." Bobby seufzt. Er hat es nicht so mit normalen Menschen, aber er ist froh, wenn Sam erstmal aus der Schusslinie ist. Er klopft an die Haustür und es öffnet eine etwas ältere, gut gekleidete und gepflegte Frau, die ihn erstaunt ansieht, dann aber Sam bemerkt: „Hallo Samuel. Lindsay hat mir erzählt dass du heute nicht in der Schule warst." Sam nickt nur und lässt Bobby erklären: „Ich bin Bobby, der Onkel von Sam. Dean ging's heute morgen nicht so gut und auch Sam war nicht ganz auf dem Damm. So hab ich beide Zuhause behalten. Sam geht's aber jetzt wieder ganz gut, war wohl nur ein wenig die Aufregung wegen Dean." Er wirft der Frau eines seiner besten Lächeln zu: „Ich müsste mit Dean zum Arzt und wollte Sam nicht mitnehmen oder alleine…" „Samuel kann gerne bei uns bleiben.", erwidert die Frau schon, bevor Bobby überhaupt fertig wird.

Sie zieht Sam ein wenig am Arm, ins Haus: „Lindsay ist oben in ihrem Zimmer und macht Hausaufgaben. Du kannst ihr Gesellschaft leisten und ihr könnt zusammen besprechen was sie heute in der Schule gemacht haben." Sam lächelt: „Danke, das ist sehr nett, Mrs. Lobo." „Gerne, mein Süßer. Ich bring euch später Milch und Kekse, oder lieber Ginger Ale, wenn du noch ein wenig Bauchschmerzen hast." Sam lächelt noch einmal reizend und geht dann schnell die Treppen hinauf. Bobbys Maske sitzt weiter und er lächelt, etwas übertrieben: „Das ist wirklich zu nett. Ich würde Sam dann gegen 19 Uhr abholen, wenn das in Ordnung ist." „Aber natürlich, das ist gar kein Problem. Samuel ist ja so ein reizendes Kind." „Ähm… Ja… Danke… Ich muss dann mal los. Bis später." Bobby dreht sich schnell um und hört noch: „Es war mir ein Vergnügen." 'Mir leider nicht. Gott, ist die nervig.' Bobby schüttelt den Kopf und macht sich wieder auf den Weg.

Als Bobby wieder im momentanen Zuhause der Winchesters ankommt, sitzt Dean auf dem Bett und macht einen traurigen Eindruck. Bobby seufzt und setzt sich zu ihm: „Ich hab Sam bei den Lobos abgegeben." „Hast du die Lady kennengelernt?", Dean schafft es ihn anzugrinsen. Bobby stöhnt: „Hör mir bloß auf. Man, wenn das die normale Amerikanerin ist, bin ich froh dass wir nicht normal sind." Dean grinst nickend. „Ich hoffe, du bist Sam nicht mehr böse. Ich glaube, bei ihm sind Erinnerungen wieder hochgekommen." Dean nickt stumm. „Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?" Dean zuckt mit den Schultern: „Ich dachte nicht, dass es noch mal so heftig kommt. Ich bin doch jetzt schon älter." „Das hat nichts mit dem Alter zu tun, Dean."

Dean senkt den Kopf und flüstert: „Ich will nicht schwach vor Sam sein." Bobby sieht ihn fordernd an: „Kannst du das noch mal so wiederholen, dass ich es auch verstehe?" Dean schüttelt beschämt den Kopf. 'Muss man diesem Jungen alles aus der Nase ziehen? Woher er das nur wieder hat.' „Dean komm schon!" „Ich will nicht, dass Sam sich Sorgen um mich machen muss! Ich will nicht schwach sein, vor Sammy! Ich muss stark sein! Ich muss mich um Sammy kümmern! Ich kann nicht schwach werden…" Bobby packt ihn bei den Schultern: „Hey, ruhig." Dean zittert und atmet flach und schnell. „Langsam, atme erstmal tief durch." Dean seufzt und beruhigt sich.

Bobby wartet ein bisschen und erklärt dann: „Du machst das großartig mit Sam. Du…" „Dann hätte er dich ja wohl nicht rufen müssen!" „Er hat mich nicht für sich gerufen, sondern weil's dir nicht gut geht." Dean sieht Bobby flehend an: „Warum ist das so? Du hast mir damals erklärt, dass mein Körper auf meine Psyche reagiert… Aber… Mums… Es ist doch jetzt schon acht Jahre her." „Dieser Schmerz, Dean… Der wird nie ganz weggehen." Dean schließt verzweifelt die Augen. „Sie wird dir immer fehlen." „Aber so schlimm?" „Sam hat gesagt, du hast dich mit John gestritten." Dean schweigt. „Dean… du willst es immer allen recht machen. Du tust immer was John von dir verlangt und da hast du ihn einmal um was gebeten und was macht er…" Dean fließen plötzlich die Tränen über die Wangen. 'Ach verdammt!' Bobby schnappt sich Dean und drückt ihn an sich: „Ist alles wieder ein wenig viel, nicht?" Dean nickt schniefend. „Du darfst deine Gefühle nicht immer in dich hineinfressen… Wenn du nicht mit Sam oder deinem Dad reden kannst, oder willst… Man, dann rufst du mich eben an. Und wenn es mitten in der Nacht ist… Ich bin immer für dich da und glaub ja nicht du musst vor mir immer den Starken spielen." Dean nickt.

Ein paar Minuten später hat sich Dean beruhigt. Bobby hat ihm ein wenig Ruhe gegönnt und ihm ein Glas Wasser geholt. Er setzt sich auf Sams Bett und reicht ihm das Glas: „Trink." Dean nimmt es und trinkt die Hälfte aus. „Du musst mehr auf dich merken, Dean." Dean hat den Kopf gesenkt und sieht Bobby nicht an. „Wenn ich dich so anschaue… hast du die letzten Tage genug gegessen und getrunken?" „Ich bin am Leben, also hat's wohl gereicht." „Komm mir nicht mit solchen Sprüchen, Dean! Ich weiß, du hast es nicht leicht. Sam, die Schule, den Haushalt… aber wieso hast du mich denn nicht eher angerufen?"

„Normalerweise schaff ich das. Ich bin normalerweise nicht so nachdenklich… Es ist alles geregelt und Sam hilft mir und ist im großen und ganzen einfach zu händeln…" Dean sieht Bobby an und sein Blick erschrickt den harten Mann. 'Oh Dean. So viel Schmerz und Trauer.' Bobby setzt sich wieder zu ihm: „Aber wenn's auf den Todestag deiner Mum zugeht, dann musst du viel an sie denken. Richtig?" Dean nickt stumm. „Das ist normal, Dean. Fürs nächste Jahr lad ich euch einfach gleich zu mir ein, oder ich komm wieder zu euch." Dean sieht Bobby unsicher an, der schüttelt aber gleich den Kopf: „Keine Sorge, ich denk mir schon was für John aus. Wenn du nicht willst, dass er es erfährt." „Okay."

„Und jetzt noch mal. Hast du genug gegessen und getrunken?" „Ich hab keinen Hunger, Bobby." „Das kann ich verstehen. Aber ein Minimum braucht der Körper einfach. Du bist schon fast dehydriert und total blass. Du fühlst dich schwach, oder?" Dean nickt wieder stumm. „Trink das Glas aus und leg dich wieder hin, der Schlaf wird dir gut tun." Dean folgt brav und legt sich dann zurück ins Bett: „Ich bin so müde." „Du bist erschöpft. Schlaf jetzt erst mal."


	5. Dean 12 Jahre (Teil 2)

Dean schläft die nächsten zwei Stunden und danach kocht er zusammen mit Bobby das Abendessen. Während Dean aufs Essen achtet, holt Bobby Sam ab.

Schnell verabschiedet sich Bobby von Mrs. Lobo und ihrer Tochter und nimmt dann wieder Sams Rucksack und seine Hand und läuft los. Sam sieht ihn besorgt an: „Ist mit Dean alles okay?" „Es geht ihm schon besser… Dean kümmert sich gut um dich, oder?" Sam nickt strahlend: „Ja." „Achtest du auch ein bisschen auf Dean?" Sam wirft ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu, so erklärt Bobby: „Weißt du, Dean hat die letzten Tage sehr wenig getrunken und gegessen." Sam senkt den Kopf: „Ich war kein guter Bruder. Da hab ich nicht draufgemerkt."

Bobby bleibt stehen und hebt Sams Kopf, damit er ihn ansieht: „Du wusstest es ja nicht. Jetzt hab ich es dir gesagt und in Zukunft kannst du da ein bisschen aufpassen. Kannst du das tun?" Sam nickt heftig, meint dann aber unsicher: „Aber Dean lässt sich nichts sagen. Als er sich mal wehgetan hat und ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll ein Pflaster drauf tun, hat er den Kopf geschüttelt und gemeint dass er schon groß ist und kein Pflaster braucht." 'Typisch Dean.' „Wenn er beim nächsten Mal so was sagt, dann sagst du 'Bobby hat gesagt dass du auf mich hören sollst'. Okay?" „Und wenn er trotzdem nicht hört?" „Dann sagst du, dass du mich anrufst, wenn er nicht hört. Ich werde dann mit ihm schimpfen." „Okay.", Sam nickt verstehend: „Das mach ich. Ich kann auch auf Dean aufpassen." Bobby wuschelt Sam anerkennend durchs Haar und ausnahmsweise hat Sam nichts dagegen.

Dean legt sich freiwillig gegen 20 Uhr wieder ins Bett und Bobby liest mit Sam, der schon seinen Schlafanzug anhat, noch in einem Buch. Plötzlich kommen komische Töne, aus dem Kinderzimmer. Bobby eilt sofort zu Dean, der unruhig in seinem Bett liegt. Er sieht Sam an: „Bring mir eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser und einen Lappen." Sam eilt schnell in die Küche, um erst mal eine Schüssel zu holen.

Dean dreht sich unruhig hin und her und auf einmal verkrampft sich sein ganzer Körper. Sam, der auf dem Weg ins Bad ist, stößt einen erschrockenen Schrei aus und Bobby sichert sofort Dean, damit der sich nicht wehtut. Bobby bemerkt sofort dass Dean glüht und offensichtlich nicht bei Bewusstsein ist, komischerweise beruhigt ihn das sofort. Es dauert keine zwanzig Sekunden, dann erschlafft Deans Körper und er atmet wieder regelmäßig.

Doch zwanzig Sekunden können eine lange Zeit sein. Sam kommt es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Er meint noch nie etwas Schlimmeres gesehen zu haben. Sein großer, starker Bruder, der so wehrlos ist. Dieser Körper, der so unberechenbar ist und dann dieser Atemstillstand… Sam steht unter Schock und kann keinen Muskel rühren.

Bobby legt Dean ausgestreckt hin und deckt ihn wieder zu, dann wendet er sich zu Sam. 'Oh Sammy. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie das für dich war. Verdammt!' Bobby steht auf und schiebt Sam aus dem Zimmer. Dort erklärt er: „Das sah jetzt schlimmer aus, als es eigentlich war. Glaub mir." Sam macht große Augen und sieht ihn verwundert an. „Dean hatte das noch nie zuvor. Richtig?" Sam schüttelt den Kopf, reißt sich dann aber zusammen und antwortet: „Glaub nicht." „Sehr gut. Dieser Krampf kommt durch das hohe Fieber." „Vorhin war es noch nicht so hoch!" Bobby legt Sam eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Ich weiß, Sam. Das ist typisch dafür. So ein Krampfanfall wiederholt sich, in der Regel, auch nicht. Es ist alles nicht so schlimm." „Er hat nicht geatmet!" „Sch Sam. Das sah nur so aus, er hat ganz flache und kurze Atemzüge gemacht. Das war nicht gesund, aber weit weg von einem Atemstillstand."

Sam schüttelt den Kopf: „Wir müssen ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen!" Bobby legt ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und meint fest: „Jetzt komm mal wieder runter. Atme tief durch." Sam sieht ihn noch einen Moment verwirrt an, tut es dann aber. Bobby nickt: „Sehr gut… Vertraust du mir?" Sam nickt stumm. „Sehr schön. Ich würde Dean nie in Gefahr bringen. Wenn er in den nächsten Tagen noch einen Krampfanfall hat, bring ich ihn höchstpersönlich ins Krankenhaus, wenn nötig auch gegen seinen Willen… aber momentan bin ich der festen Überzeugung, dass es nicht so schlimm ist. Okay?" Sam überlegt kurz und erwidert dann: „Okay." „Sehr schön. Jetzt werden wir deinem lieben Bruder mal helfen." Sam nickt beherzt.

„Geh ins Badezimmer und lass warmes Wasser in die Badewanne." „Warmes?" „Ja, Warmes. Wenn es zu kalt ist, bekommt Dean einen Schock und das wollen wir doch nicht. Wir kühlen es dann nach und nach ab, so kann sich sein Körper darauf einstellen und die Körpertemperatur sinkt langsam." Sam versteht in seiner Aufregung nur die Hälfte, aber er weiß, was er zu tun hat, so eilt hinüber. Er dreht den Wasserhahn in der Badewanne auf und versucht die passende Temperatur zu finden.

Bobby wendet sich währenddessen Dean zu. Er schaut sich seine Pupillen an, überprüft Atmung und Puls und nickt dann zufrieden: „Sieht doch soweit nicht schlecht aus." Er klopft Dean auf die Wange: „Dean! Komm wach auf." Doch Dean rührt sich nicht. 'Okay, ist schon gut.' Er streicht Dean über die Stirn und meint: „Dann ziehen wir dich mal aus, Junge." Das ist nicht so einfach, wie er gedacht hat. Dean ist kein Kind mehr und der schlaffe Körper erschwert alles.

Sam kommt wieder und erklärt: „Die Wanne ist halbvoll." „Hast du gut gemacht, Sam. Komm her und hilf mir." Zusammen ziehen sie Dean noch seine Jogginghose und die Boxershorts aus. Dann hebt Bobby Dean hoch und geht mit ihm ins Badezimmer. Er sieht zu Sam, der ihm gefolgt ist: „Ich werde ihn reinlegen. Halt seinen Kopf fest, damit er nicht zu hart aufschlägt." Sam nickt, er versucht stark zu sein und Dean zu helfen. Also stellt er sich an den Kopf der Wanne und hält sich bereit. Bobby lässt Deans Körper langsam in die Wanne gleiten. Sam legt die Hände unter Deans Kopf und legt den Kopf dann vorsichtig ab.

Bobby nickt: „Gut gemacht. Habt ihr Waschlappen?" Sam eilt zum Schränkchen und packt sich ein paar. „Nimm dir einen, mach ihn nass und wisch damit immer wieder über Deans Stirn und Wangen." Sam nickt und tut es, während Bobby Deans Arme und Oberkörper abreibt. Immer wieder lässt Bobby kaltes Wasser nach, so dass Deans Temperatur langsam sinkt.

Fünf Minuten später wacht Dean erschrocken auf: „Was?!" Bobby packt ihn bei den Schultern: „Beruhig dich, Dean. Du hattest hohes Fieber und wir mussten dich ein wenig abkühlen." Dean sieht an sich runter: „Ich bin nackt!" „Badest du normalerweise in Shorts?" Sam kichert, doch Dean bedeckt sich beschämt. Bobby schüttelt den Kopf: „Ich denke, es geht dir wieder besser. Dort liegt ein Handtuch. Trockne dich ab und dann wieder zurück ins Bett mit dir." Dean stöhnt. Bobby legt seine Hand auf Sams Rücken und führt ihn nach draußen.

Dort dirigiert er ihn zu seinem Bett: „Geh jetzt schlafen, Sam. Es ist schon spät und du hattest genug Aufregung für heute." „Ist Dean okay?" Bobby grinst und setzt sich kurz zu Sam, der schon ins Bett gekrabbelt ist,: „Wie hat sich Dean für dich gerade angehört?" Sam zuckt mit den Schultern. „Also ich finde, es hat sich sehr nach Dean angehört. Oder?" Sam grinst und nickt zustimmend. „Ich denke es geht ihm schon viel besser. Schlaf jetzt." Sam nickt und ist kurz darauf schon eingeschlafen.

Dean trocknet sich ab und geht dann ins Kinderzimmer, um sich frische Kleidung zu holen und sie anzuziehen. Danach setzt er sich zu Bobby, auf die Couch: „Was ist passiert?" „Du hattest einen Fieberkrampf." Dean sieht ihn verwirrt an. „Das kommt schon mal vor. Zwar eher bei Kleinkindern, aber du bist halt immer was Besonderes." Dean überlegt inwieweit Bobby das jetzt ironisch, liebevoll oder böse gemeint hat, da fährt Bobby schon fort: „Wir mussten deinen Körper schnell abkühlen. Aber ansonsten geht's dir gut… Oder?" Dean nickt stumm: „Fühl mich gut… ein wenig müde." „Trink noch was, du hast viel geschwitzt und dann kannst du ins Bett." Dean ist zu müde um ihm zu widersprechen.

Fünf Minuten später steht Bobby im Kinderzimmer und sieht den Jungs beim schlafen zu. 'Was für ein Tag. Ihr schafft mich noch eines Tages.'

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Sam auf. Er sieht zu Dean, der noch schläft, und steigt aus dem Bett. Langsam geht er zu seinem Bruder und legt vorsichtig eine Hand auf seine Wange. Erleichtert merkt er, dass die Haut nicht mehr heiß ist und Dean sehr entspannt wirkt.

########## Flashback Ende ##########


	6. Dean 16 Jahre

Sam seufzt: „Es wurde immer besser. Er war 14 als es fast ganz wegging. Als er 16 Jahre alt war, war ich zuvor ein paar Tage nicht da und als ich dann heimgekommen bin, hat er mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt." Sam schließt die Augen und denkt an die Zeit zurück:

########## Flashback ##########

Sam ist froh, dass er einen Tag, vor dem Todestag seiner Mutter, von der Klassenfahrt zurück kommt. Dean ging es zwar die letzten zwei Jahre erstaunlich gut und auch wenn John nicht bei ihnen war, hat er es ganz gut verkraftet. Aber Sam will seinen Bruder eben nicht ganz alleine lassen.

Sein bester Freund Riley kommt zu ihm: „Hey Sam, wir wollen uns später noch treffen. Kommst du auch?" „Ne du, normalerweise gerne… aber ich werde Zuhause erwartet." „Ist dein Dad schon zurück, von seiner Geschäftsreise?" „Der kommt erst in drei, vier Tagen wieder, glaub ich. Aber mein Bruder und ich müssen was erledigen… Aber wir sehen uns ja übermorgen wieder." Riley nickt: „Okay, dann mach's gut. Falls du es dir ja anders überlegst, ruf einfach kurz durch." „Klar mach ich.", Sam strahlt und winkt zum Abschied: „Bis dann."

Die anderen Kinder wurden von ihren Eltern abgeholt. Aber Sam ist es nicht anders gewohnt. Manchmal holt Dean ihn zwar ab, von einem Ausflug oder ähnlichem, aber manchmal auch nicht. Sam findet es nicht weiter schlimm. Zum Glück ist ihr kleines Apartment nicht weit von der Schule entfernt. Er schnappt sich seinen Rucksack und die kleine Reisetasche und macht sich auf den Weg.

Vor dem Haus steht Deans schwarzer Impala und glänzt in der Sonne. Sam muss grinsen, als er daran denkt wie stolz sein Bruder auf das Auto ist. Da hat Dad ihm wirklich mal was Gutes getan. Das Auto ist wunderschön und Deans ganzer Stolz. Außerdem kann man damit gut Mädchen aufreißen, wie Sam von Dean schon zu hören bekommen hat. Und als sein Bruder ihn abgeholt hat, hat Sam auch gemerkt wie seine Mitschüler, Mädchen und Jungs, auf das Auto abfahren. Sam schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf und sucht schon mal den Schlüssel raus.

Sam schließt auf und ihn empfängt das übliche Chaos. 'Bevor Dad wiederkommt, müssen wir hier unbedingt aufräumen. Das gibt sonst mächtigen Ärger.' Sam sieht Deans Schlüsselbund auf dem Tisch liegen und sieht sich suchend um: „Dean?!" Er nimmt sich was zu trinken und packt dann erstmal seine Tasche aus. Er wirft die dreckige Wäsche in den Wäschebeutel und streift dann durch die kleine Wohnung: „Dean?"

Nachdem er sich Schuhe und Jacke ausgezogen hat, geht er hinüber ins Schlafzimmer, das er sich mit Dean teilt. Sein Dad, falls er mal da sein sollte, schläft auf der Couch, die man ausziehen kann. Sam ist überrascht, als er Dean, im Bett liegend, vorfindet. Sofort stürzt er zu ihm, ihm kommen schlimme Erinnerungen in den Sinn und er ist besorgt. Er beugt sich zu ihm: „Dean?!" Angesprochener stöhnt und dreht sich auf den Rücken. Sam legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und fühlt mit der anderen an Deans Wange. „Sam?" Sam muss sich erst mal setzen und sieht seinen Bruder besorgt an: „Geht's dir nicht gut?" Dean setzt sich ein wenig auf und schüttelt den Kopf: „Ich hab mir ne Erkältung eingefangen." „Deano, du kannst ehrlich zu mir sein… Wenn es wieder wegen Mum ist…" Dean sieht ihn leicht genervt an: „Ich hab ne Erkältung, Sammy. Kein Wunder. Es ist auf einmal richtig kalt geworden und ich war unterwegs und hatte keine Jacke dabei…" Sam beobachtet ihn aufmerksam und ist unsicher. 'Sagt er das jetzt, weil er mich nicht beunruhigen will? Aber ich hab seine körperlichen Reaktionen auf die Trauer ja schon mitbekommen… Wieso sollte er mir was vorspielen? Aber vielleicht schämt er sich auch, weil es diesmal wieder so schlimm ist… Aber…'

„Sam hör auf! Dein Kopf platzt sonst, wenn du dir so viel Gedanken machst." „Haha, Dean." Dean will etwas entgegnen, doch er muss heftig husten. Sam steht auf und klopft Dean sanft auf den Rücken: „Alles gut?" Dean holt noch ein paar Mal tief Luft und nickt dann. „Hast du Tabletten genommen?" „Ja, zwei Aspirin. Ist auch schon besser geworden.", Dean räuspert sich und hustet noch einmal. Sam ist trotzdem besorgt: „Hast du noch was anderes genommen?" „Nein, wir haben nichts da… Und es muss auch nicht sein. Mir geht's schon viel besser." Sam schüttelt den Kopf und geht ins kleine Badezimmer, dort sucht er im Schränkchen und findet ein Fieberthermometer.

Als er zurück ins Schlafzimmer kommt, hat sich Dean wieder hingelegt und fest zugedeckt. Sam geht zu ihm: „Mund auf!" „Wer bist du? Der Kommandeur?" „Dean", Sam rollt mit den Augen: „mach schon." Grummelnd öffnet Dean den Mund und nimmt das Thermometer unter die Zunge. „So ist es brav." Dean will den Mund aufmachen, doch Sam entgegnet sofort: „Pscht, Mund zu lassen." So bleibt Dean nur ein tiefes Knurren. Gerade als es fertig ist, fängt Dean an zu niesen. Sam bringt schnell sich und das Thermometer in Sicherheit. 'Okay, eindeutig eine Erkältung.'

Sam sieht auf die Anzeige und räumt dann das Thermometer wieder weg. Dean hat sich beruhigt und stöhnt leise. Sam schüttelt den Kopf. 'Wenn er sich verletzt, dann lässt er sich kaum etwas anmerken, will immer den Starken spielen… Aber wehe er hat eine Erkältung, es ist kaum zu glauben… Glaub es stimmt doch, was die Frauen immer sagen… Wenn Männer krank sind, stellen sie sich schlimmer an wie kleine Kinder… hoffentlich wird das mit zunehmendem Alter nicht noch schlimmer, bei Dean…'

„Du hast Fieber, aber es ist nicht so hoch." „Dann glaubst du mir jetzt, dass es wirklich eine Erkältung ist.", Dean sieht Sam fordernd an, der nickt: „Ja doch. Das hab ich dir schon bei deinem Gehuste geglaubt." „Na vielen Dank auch." Dean stöhnt und vergräbt sich wieder unter der Bettdecke. Sam sieht ihn mitfühlend an: „Ich geh schnell zur Drogerie, die haben auch Medikamente gegen eine einfache Erkältung." Dean nickt: „Geld liegt in der Box, wie immer. Schau auch mal in den Kühlschrank. Wenn du was willst, kauf's dir. Ich mag nichts essen… Aber gib nicht zuviel aus, wir müssen sparen." 'Wie immer.', denkt Sam seufzend, erwidert aber: „Mach ich nicht, keine Sorge. Ich beeil mich." „Kannst dir ruhig Zeit lassen, ich werde ne Weile schlafen." Sam nickt und lässt Dean in Ruhe.

In ihrer 'Haushaltsbox' ist noch genügend Geld. Sam nimmt sich was raus, zieht sich dann wieder an, schnappt sich seine Tasche und verlässt das Apartment. Er beeilt sich um zur Drogerie zu kommen. 'Es ist wirklich empfindlich kalt geworden, kein Wunder, wenn man sich da eine Erkältung einfängt.'

Sam schaut sich in der Drogerie erst um, beschließt aber dann einfach zu fragen. Er wartet bis er an der Reihe ist und lächelt die etwas ältere Dame freundlich an: „Hallo. Mein Bruder hat eine Erkältung und ich will für ihn ein paar Medikamente holen." „Was fehlt ihm denn?" Sam runzelt die Stirn: „Also er hustet schlimm, klingt als würde er was raushusten wollen und er niest. Fieber hab ich auch gemessen, ist ca. 38.6° C. Er hat zwei Aspirin genommen und hat gemeint es hat ein wenig geholfen." Die Verkäuferin nickt und verschwindet erstmal. Kurz danach kommt sie mit einem Beutel wieder und erklärt Sam alles.

Dann geht Sam noch in den Supermarkt und kauft ein paar Lebensmittel. Nach kurzem überlegen kauft er noch ein paar Suppendosen, die könnte er Dean später einfach warm machen. Denn gar nichts essen geht auch nicht, wie Bobby Sam schon erklärt hat.

Als Sam heimkommt macht er sich als erstes ein Brot und packt erst mal die Lebensmittel weg. Er isst, während er die Medikamente auf den Tisch ausleert und sortiert. Kopfschüttelnd schaut er sich alles an und liest sich noch ein wenig durch.

Nachdem er mit dem Essen fertig ist, öffnet er eine Dosensuppe und gibt sie in ein Mikrowellengefäß. Während die Suppe aufwärmt, greift er sich zwei Gläser, füllt sie mit Wasser und stellt sie auf den Tisch. Dann drückt er eine Brausetablette und eine normale Tablette aus der Verpackung und nickt. 'Sehr schön. Das packen wir schon.' Ein Bling ertönt und Sam rührt die Suppe einmal um, bevor er sie noch einmal einschaltet.

Dann geht er hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Dean liegt auf der Seite und schnarcht leise. 'Muss wohl vom Schnupfen kommen, sonst schnarcht Dean nie… zum Glück. Wie soll man dabei auch schlafen, wenn neben einem einer so schnarcht.' Sam schüttelt den Kopf, darüber kann er sich später Gedanken machen. Er geht zu Dean und rüttelt ihn: „Dean wach auf." 'Gott, muss der immer so fest schlafen, wenn's ihm nicht gut geht.' „Dean!" „Ja doch.", Dean grummelt und öffnet die Augen: „Was willst du?" Dean sieht seinen Bruder böse an, doch der lächelt freundlich: „Zeit für deine Medikamente und vorher musst du ein wenig essen." „Vergiss es!" Dean will sich schon umdrehen, aber Sam hält ihn an der Schulter fest: „Nix da. Du musst was essen, bevor du die Tablette nehmen kannst. Zumindest bei der einen." Dean sieht seinen Bruder flehend an, da er mit Forderungen nicht weitergekommen ist: „Bitte Sammy, ich bin müde und ich will nur schlafen." Sam seufzt: „Ich weiß, es dauert auch nicht lange… Komm schon." Dean murrt immer noch, so greift Sam zu seiner besten Waffe: „Wenn du's nicht tust, ruf ich Bobby an. Wenn der hört dass du krank bist und…" „Ist ja schon gut. Fein, tu was du willst." „Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sam verschwindet, so kann Dean sein Grinsen nicht sehen. 'Ja! Bobby zieht doch jedes Mal.'

Sam löst die Brausetablette in einem der Wassergläser auf und bringt sie zu Dean: „Austrinken." Dean sieht ihn einen Moment an, als wäre er ein Alien. Doch dann beschränkt er sich auf ein unwilliges Stöhnen, bevor er das Glas nimmt und tatsächlich alles austrinkt. „Bäh! Was ist das denn?" Sam kann ein schmunzeln nicht verhindern und antwortet schnell: „Ein Schleimlöser, der lockert deinen Husten… Ich bin gleich wieder da." Dean schließt verzweifelt die Augen und stöhnt.

Sam gibt ein wenig Suppe in einen Teller und stellt das andere zur Seite, dann bringt er den Teller und einen Löffel zu Dean: „Jetzt wird was gegessen." „Und was servieren wir heute, Krankenschwester Samantha?", Dean grinst seinen Bruder frech an. Sam wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu: „Lass das. Sei froh dass ich mich um dich kümmere." Dean seufzt und erwidert nichts mehr, stattdessen nimmt er den Teller von Sam und fängt an zu essen. Sam sieht ihm aufmerksam dabei zu. „Hab extra was mit Kartoffeln genommen." Dean hebt den Blick und meint ehrlich: „Danke." Sam lächelt und lässt Dean in Ruhe essen.

Während Dean isst, sorgt Sam in der Küche noch ein wenig für Ordnung. Keine zwei Minuten später hört er Dean rufen: „Ich bin fertig." Sam schnappt sich das andere Glas mit Wasser und die Tablette und geht hinüber. Dean sieht ihn entschuldigend an: „Ich kann nicht mehr." „Ist schon gut. Hier die Tablette ist so allgemein gegen Erkältung." Dean fragt nicht weiter, sondern schluckt, mit ein wenig Wasser, die Tablette. Sam nimmt Teller und Glas und will das Zimmer verlassen, als Dean sagt: „Danke Sammy." Sam dreht sich um und sieht den aufrichtigen Blick, in Deans Gesicht, so lächelt er: „Ist schon gut, Deano. Du kümmerst dich ja auch um mich, wenn's mir nicht gut geht… Schlaf jetzt. Ich geh nicht weg." Dean lächelt zufrieden und legt sich wieder hin.

Als Sam eine halbe Stunde später nach ihm sieht, schläft Dean entspannt. Sam deckt ihn noch ein wenig zu und lächelt.

Am nächsten Tag lässt Sam Dean nicht alleine. Sein Bruder hat sich zurückgezogen, wie immer, und redet wenig. Aber vormittags schauen sie zusammen ein paar Sitcoms. Gegen 10 Uhr klingelt das Telefon. Dean schnappt es sich und lächelt: "Hi Dad." Sam lächelt selig. Er versucht so zu tun als würde er sich auf den Fernseher konzentrieren, aber er hört Dean genau zu. "Mir geht's gut, Dad. Sam ist gestern zurückgekommen. Es hat ihm gefallen und alles ist gut." Sam merkt lächelnd Deans zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. "Ja, wir kommen noch zwei Tage ohne dich aus. Ist kein Problem." Sam nickt Dean zu, der meint noch: "Sam lässt dich grüßen... Okay. Bis dann." Dean legt auf und sieht Sam an: "Dad sagt 'Hi'. Er kommt in zwei Tagen wieder." Sam lächelt zufrieden. Dean erhebt sich: "Ich geh mal wieder ins Bett." "Ist gut. Zum Abendessen weck ich dich." Dean stöhnt, aber Sam grinst nur.

Als Dean nachmittags wieder schläft, ruft Bobby an und fragt Sam wie's Dean geht, er bietet auch an zu kommen, aber Sam meint er schafft alles allein. Dean schläft viel, aber Sam meint es geht ihm nicht zu schlecht. Weder die Erkältung, noch seine Trauer, sind übermäßig besorgniserregend.

########## Flashback Ende ##########


	7. Dean 23 Jahre (Teil 1)

„Die Erkältung hat sich schnell gebessert… Aber ich war auch einfach nur froh, dass er wirklich krank war und dass er nicht wieder krank vor Trauer und Kummer war…" Sam seufzt: „Seine Stimmung hat sich zwar noch jedes Jahr verändert, aber er hat nicht mehr körperlich darunter gelitten."

John versteht nun die Hintergründe, aber nicht mehr: „Dann warum jetzt?!" Sam schüttelt den Kopf. 'Was meinst du wohl? Denk mal scharf nach! Weil ich nicht bei ihm bin, Dad! Sonst haben wir das irgendwie immer zusammen geschafft. Wir haben nicht geredet, aber ich wusste, wie ich Dean über die schwere Zeit hinweg helfen kann. Ich hätte ihn anrufen müssen… Wie konnte ich auch denken er schafft es allein. Ich hab mir nur eingeredet, es passiert nicht mehr.'

Sam macht sich schwere Vorwürfe. Dean war immer für ihn da. Nur um diese Zeit des Jahres war immer Sam für Dean da. Doch diesmal war Sam egoistisch und macht sich nun große Sorgen. Er will nun endlich Antworten haben und nicht länger um den heißen Brei herumreden. Sam seufzt und fragt direkt: „Wo bist du? Wo ist Dean? Wie geht's ihm?" John schließt verzweifelt die Augen:

########## Flashback ##########

„Wow, L.A. war ja sooo cool. Das wäre auch ne tolle Stadt um dort zu leben." John schüttelt den Kopf: „Lauter verrückte Leute dort." „Ich fand's großartig." „Beweist nur dass du auch ein wenig verrückt bist.", meint John grinsend, Dean zwinkert: „Sind das nicht alle Jäger?" „Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht." Dean seufzt leise, kaum hörbar für John und meint vorsichtig: „Wenn wir schon in der Nähe sind, lass uns Palo Alto fahren und Sam besuchen." John sieht ihn böse an. „Komm schon, Dad, das wäre doch schön." „Dein Bruder hat uns verlassen!" „Das bedeutet doch nicht, dass wir ihn nicht mal besuchen können.", meint Dean ruhig.

„Ich werde deinen Bruder nicht besuchen. Wenn er was von uns braucht, wird er sich schon melden. Er hat beschlossen alleine klarzukommen." Dean seufzt: „Ich würde ihn gerne sehen." „Gut", meint John kalt: „dann fahr zu ihm. Ich komme nicht mit!" „Du kannst doch wenigstens mitkommen. Wir können uns in der Nähe ein Zimmer mieten. Ich treff mich alleine mit Sam, sag ihm auch nicht, dass du dabei bist und am nächsten Tag fahren wir wieder weiter." „Wehe wenn du ihm sagst das ich in der Nähe bin." Dean schüttelt sofort den Kopf: „Werde ich nicht… komm mit mir." John kennt seinen älteren Sohn so gar nicht. Aber er weiß, dass in wenigen Tagen der Todestag seiner Mutter, seiner Frau, ist… So vermutet er, das Dean Sam deshalb sehen will… Und warum nicht. Auch wenn er selbst noch immer wütend und enttäuscht ist… Sam würde immer Deans kleiner Bruder sein…

So sind sie zwei Stunden später auf der Fahrt, Richtung Norden. Dean hat beschlossen vor zu fahren und ein Motelzimmer zu buchen. John will auf dem Weg noch bei einem alten Bekannten vorbeischauen und dann nachkommen.

Dean kommt fünf Stunden später in Palo Alto an. Schnell hat er ein Motel am Junipero Serra Freeway, in einer ruhigeren Gegend, gefunden und bucht ein Zweibettzimmer. Da sie nicht lange bleiben werden, ist es okay ein Zimmer zu teilen.

Dean simst die Adresse an seinen Dad und erklärt ihm, dass er später am Abend wiederkommt. Dean hat alles erledigt und macht sich auf den Weg. 'Okay, einen halber Tag frei. Endlich mal Zeit für mich… Vielleicht sollte ich erstmal nach Sammy schauen… Wie's ihm so geht.'

So fährt Dean zum Gelände der Stanford und sieht sich um. Er trifft auf eine Welt, die so anders ist, als alles was er kennt. Dean läuft über den Campus und sieht die jungen Menschen, die ein sorgloses Leben führen. 'Sie ahnen nicht, was alles um sie herum passiert. Wie viel böse Kreaturen in unserer Welt existieren. Ihre einzigen Probleme sind ihre Noten, ihre Freizeitgestaltung und ihre Freunde.' Dean seufzt. 'Hätte ich auch so ein Leben führen wollen? Mit dem Wissen, was vor sich geht? Mit dem Wissen, dass Dad ganz alleine ist?' Dean geht über das Gelände und beobachtet alles interessiert. 'Aber Sam ist hier sicher glücklich. Und vor allem ist das ein unbeschwertes Leben. Ohne Lebensgefahr, ohne Blutvergießen… ohne seine Familie.'

Dean geht ein wenig durch die Gegend und kommt dann zum Gelände, in dem Jura, und die dazugehörigen Kurse, gelehrt werden. Er sieht sich um und geht ins Gebäude. Sofort fühlt er sich erdrückt. 'Es riecht… alt und nach Büchern. Äh, kein angenehmer Geruch… Höchstens für so Bücherratten wie Sammy. Davon gibt's hier bestimmt Dutzende.' Er findet einen Stundenplan und Sams Klasse. 'Wenn Sam wüsste, was ich alles weiß. Ein kleiner Trick und sein Professor und sein Studienbetreuer waren sehr mitteilsam.' Dean lächelt. 'Ich bin so froh, dass es Sammy gut geht und dass er endlich Freunde gefunden hat… Und ich bin stolz, dass er so gut mitmacht. Das er so gute Noten bekommt…'

Dean verlässt das Gebäude wieder und setzt sich auf eine abseits gelegene Bank. Aus seiner Jackentasche zieht er eine Baseballkappe und setzt sie auf. Er lehnt sich ein wenig zurück und beobachtet die Studenten.

Eine viertel Stunde bevor der Kurs beginnt, sieht er Sam kommen. Dean kann ein zusammenziehen seines Herzens nicht verhindern. Ein kurzer, aber heftiger Schmerz. 'Sind das alles Sams Freunde? Sieht so aus. Wie glücklich sie aussehen… Und Sam ist mitten unter ihnen… er lacht und scherzt… Er sieht glücklich aus…' Dean entkommt ein kleiner Seufzer. 'Sam ist glücklich und gesund… das ist das Allerwichtigste… Es geht ihm gut… ohne mich…'

Dean wartet, bis die Gruppe im Gebäude verschwunden ist, und geht dann wieder zum Impala. Er setzt sich hinters Steuer und atmet tief durch. 'Was such ich eigentlich hier? Wem will ich damit was Gutes tun?! Es geht doch hier nur um mich… Sam braucht mich nicht mehr. Ich würde nur alte Erinnerungen hervorbringen… Davon will er jetzt nichts mehr wissen… Es geht ihm gut und er braucht mich nicht… Ich sollte ihn nicht weiter belästigen…'

Dean startet den Motor und fährt durch die Gegend. Dann beschließt er plötzlich zum Pazifik zu fahren. Er sucht eine Landkarte und findet einen Weg durch Kalifornien. Der Weg führt ihn durch die Berge und an Parks vorbei. Eine wunderschöne Strecke, um die Seele baumeln zu lassen. Er parkt sein Auto am Caprillo Highway und sieht das Meer. Er steigt aus und läuft hinunter.

'Du wirst schon wieder gefühlsduselig. Das Vernünftigste wäre jetzt Bobby anzurufen… Aber wann bin ich schon vernünftig…' Dean zieht seine Schuhe aus und geht ins Wasser. 'Ach Mum.'

############ Flashback (im Flashback) ############

„Mummy!" „Hey Dean. Komm her." Dean läuft zu ihr und Mary nimmt ihren Sohn auf den Schoß. „Geht's Sammy gut?" Mary grinst und nimmt Dean in den Arm: „Was ist, wenn dein Brüderchen ein Schwesterchen wird?" „Na, dann nennen wir sie Samantha." Mary muss sich zusammennehmen um nicht zu lachen. Dean sieht sie ernst an: „Ich will mein Geschwisterchen Sammy nennen! Samantha oder Samuel ist mir dabei egal." „Ich hab nur mal gemeint das Samuel ein schöner Name wäre, dann würden wir ihn nach meinem Dad nennen. Aber das war nur so eine Idee." „Ich mag die Idee.", Dean strahlt übers ganze Gesicht und Mary könnte ihn nicht noch mehr lieben.

Dean sieht auf den Tisch, auf dem Mary Fotos ausgebreitet hat,: „Was ist das?" Mary schiebt Dean ein wenig vor, damit er nicht zu sehr an ihren Babybauch stößt,: „Das ist ein Strand. Dein Dad und ich waren dort zur Hochzeitsreise." „Was ist eine Hochzeitsreise?" „Das macht ein Paar, nachdem es geheiratet hat." Dean sieht sie kurz verwirrt an, fragt dann aber weiter: „Was ist das Wasser?" „Das ist ein ganz großes Meer, man nennt es Ozean. Das ist der Pazifik. An der anderen Seite der Staaten ist noch der Atlantik." „Fahren wir da mal hin? Fahren wir zum Pazi… Pazi…" „Pazifik." „Pazifik.", wiederholt Dean angestrengt: „Fahren wir da mal hin?" „Mal schauen. Vielleicht nächstes Jahr. Dann ist dein Geschwisterchen ein Jahr alt, dann geht so was leichter… vielleicht in deinen Sommerferien." „Dann kann ich ihm das schwimmen beibringen!", Dean sieht seine Mum aufgeregt an, die kann und will ihn fast nichts bremsen. Sie umarmt Dean und meint: „Damit warten wir vielleicht lieber noch ein bisschen. Aber im Sand spielen kann er oder sie dann sicher schon." Dean nickt und sieht auf die Fotos. In Gedanken sieht er sich und Sammy schon am Strand sitzen.

Mary lächelt glücklich. Dean wird einen wunderbaren großen Bruder abgeben. Sanft küsst sie ihn auf den Kopf: „Ich liebe dich sehr, Deano." Dean dreht sich zu ihr: „Ich liebe dich auch, Mum."

############ Flashback (im Flashback) Ende ############

Dean sieht aufs Meer und muss daran denken, das aus ihrer Reise nie was geworden ist. 'Bobby hatte Recht. Der Schmerz vergeht einfach nicht. Meistens tut es nicht mehr so weh und ich muss nicht mehr so oft an sie denken… Wir waren so verdammt glücklich.' Dean versucht tapfer zu sein, doch Tränen treten in seine Augen. 'Mummy… du fehlst mir so sehr. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich will Sammy nicht belästigen… Er ist jetzt erwachsen. Er braucht mich nicht mehr. Er ist besser dran, ohne mich… Ich wünschte, ich hätte Dad nie gebeten zu ihm zu fahren.'

Dean legt sich auf den Sand und schließt die Augen. Er schläft ein und wacht erst eine Stunde später wieder auf. Es ist noch früh und er hat noch genug Zeit, bis ihn sein Vater zurückerwartet. So geht Dean zurück zum Impala. Er findet ein sauberes Handtuch und zieht sich dann, bis auf die Boxershorts, aus. Das Handtuch nimmt er mit und rennt zum Meer. Am Strand lässt er das Handtuch fallen und eilt ins Wasser. Er schwimmt, als müsste er alles geben. Er versucht durch die Anstrengung alles zu vergessen. Er bleibt in Strandnähe, um nicht die Orientierung zu verlieren. 'Das wäre noch was. Dad würde mich glatt köpfen… Bis man mich finden würde… Niemand weiß wo ich bin… Eigentlich ein beruhigender Gedanke, wenn man es andersrum sieht.'

Dean verwirft den Gedanken und lässt sich noch ein wenig im Wasser treiben, bevor er noch einmal bis zur Erschöpfung schwimmt, diesmal den Weg zurück. Er hat es gut getimt, kommt gerade wieder auf Autohöhe an, als er fast nicht mehr kann. Dean schleppt sich aus dem Wasser und rubbelt sich notdürftig mit dem Handtuch ein wenig trocken. Dann legt er sich in den Sand und lässt sich von der Sonne trocknen.

Danach eilt er zum Impala. Er zieht sich um und fühlt sich ein wenig schmutzig, aber eine Dusche muss warten. Er fährt zurück nach San Gregorio und kauft sich dort was zu trinken. Kurze Zeit später macht er sich auf den Rückweg.

Als er im Motel ankommt, liegt das Zeug seines Vaters im Zimmer, doch von ihm fehlt jede Spur. Dean zieht sich aus und duscht. Danach zieht er sich was Bequemes an und legt sich ins Bett. 'Ich muss morgen ja nicht zu Sammy fahren. Sam weiß nicht, dass ich kommen wollte und Dad wird nicht wissen, wenn ich nicht dort war. Noch ein Tag für mich allein, wird mir gut tun.'

John kommt am späten Abend zurück ins Zimmer. Er hat sich ein gutes Abendessen gegönnt und freut sich auf sein Bett. Er wundert sich, das Dean schon schläft. Aber er denkt, es war wohl ein wenig viel in den letzten Tagen. So macht er nur im Bad ein Licht und legt sich wenig später auch ins Bett.


	8. Dean 23 Jahre (Teil 2)

Dean wacht am nächsten Morgen als Erster auf und flüchtet. Er will alleine sein und seinem Dad nicht ins Gesicht sehen müssen. Außerdem hat er ein wenig Angst, dass John ihm ansieht, dass es ihm nicht gut geht. Er fühlt sich unglaublich schwach und ihm ist immer wieder übel

Dean seufzt. Eigentlich ist er nicht gläubig, aber er hat das Gefühl irgendwas tun zu müssen, zum Andenken an seine Mum. So fragt er den Motel-Mitarbeiter, nach der nächste Kirche und fährt dorthin. Er parkt und geht langsam auf das Gebäude zu. 'Ob das eine so gute Idee ist? Ich hab schon viel Blut an meinen Händen. Sicher nicht das Blut von Unschuldigen. Aber…' Zögernd setzt er seinen Weg fort. Er öffnet die schwere Eingangstür und geht langsam hinein. 'Wieder so ein typischer Geruch. Diesmal nach Kerzenwachs und ein wenig Weihrauch.'

Unsicher sieht Dean sich um, dann sieht er vorne Kerzen stehen. Er geht hin, wirft Geld in die kleine Box und nimmt sich eine Kerze. 'Ich weiß nicht, ob das das Richtige ist… Ich denk an dich, Mum. Und ich werde dich niemals vergessen. Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut, dort wo du jetzt bist.' Dean schließt kurz die Augen und zündet die Kerze an.

Als John aufwacht ist Dean schon weg. Eine kurze Nachricht besagt, dass er am späten Abend zurückkommen wird. 'Wahrscheinlich werden die beiden noch zusammen Essen gehen. Sam hat sicher nachmittags Unterricht.'

John steht auf, wäscht sich und frühstückt. Dann setzt er sich an den Tisch und kramt alte Bilder raus. Viele sind es nicht, das meiste ist verbrannt. Aber seine Freunde haben ihm ein paar Bilder geschenkt, die sie von der Familie hatten.

John nimmt ihr Hochzeitsbild und seufzt: „Es ist schon so lange her, Mary. Trotzdem gab es nie eine andere. Früher konnte ich das nicht glauben. Heute weiß ich es. Wenn man die wahre Liebe gefunden hat, dann gibt es keinen zweiten Versuch mehr. Niemand ist so wie du. Keine kennt mich und keine liebt mich… so wie du es getan hast."

Er sucht ein wenig durch die Bilder und bekommt dann das erste der vierköpfigen Familie in die Finger. John lächelt: „Wie glücklich wir waren... Als ich Dean erzählt hab dass er tatsächlich einen kleinen Bruder bekommen hat und wir ihn Samuel getauft haben… Immer wieder hat er laut den Namen geschrien… er hat sich so wahnsinnig gefreut. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie schön ihr drei ausgesehen habt, als ich Dean zu dir gebracht hab. Du, mit dem kleinen Baby im Arm, und unser großer Junge, wie ehrfürchtig er war."

John seufzt tief: „Ich hab so viel falsch gemacht. Die Jungs haben dich so sehr gebraucht und vermisst und statt dass ich sie tröste… Ich kann so was einfach nicht gut." Ihm treten die Tränen in die Augen: „Ich liebe dich immer noch und hoffe, du passt auf die beiden auf."

Sam hat vormittags Unterricht und den ganzen Tag viel zu tun. Er hat sich gestern vorgenommen Dean anzurufen, aber der Tag ist so anstrengend und ständig kommt ihm etwas dazwischen. Als er dann daran denkt, schüttelt der den Kopf. 'Dean hätte sich ja auch mal melden können. Er kennt doch meine Nummer. Er weiß, wo ich bin. Wer sagt mir, dass ich mit meinem Anruf, nicht grad bei einer Jagd störe und Dean dadurch in Gefahr bringe…' Sam verwirft also den Gedanken wieder und geht abends noch mit ein paar Freunden was trinken.

Dean hat sich, nachdem er lange nur so durch die Gegend gefahren ist, wieder nach San Gregorio verirrt. Er kauft sich eine Coke und fährt wieder zum Ozean.

Er bleibt dort, bis es schon anfängt zu dämmern, dann packt er zusammen und fährt zurück nach Los Altos. Als er ins Motelzimmer kommt, ist sein Dad nicht da. Dean stellt sich unter die Dusche und legt sich danach sofort ins Bett. Fest schließt er die Augen und versucht an schöne Erinnerungen, mit seiner Mum, zu denken… darüber schläft er ein.

John hat einen langen Spaziergang gemacht, bis er sich abends in ein kleines Restaurant setzt und danach noch in eine Bar geht. Er vergisst, zwischen ein paar Gläsern Whiskey, die Zeit und kommt erst spät in ihr Hotelzimmer. Erleichtert stellt er fest, das Dean schon schläft. Leise zieht er sich aus und legt sich ebenfalls schlafen.

John wacht mitten in der Nacht auf. Er fragt sich, was ihn wohl aufgeweckt hat, als er neben sich die Stimme seines Sohnes hört: „Mum bitte." John steht auf und geht hinüber. „Sammy nein… nicht…" „Dean.", John beugt sich über seinen Sohn, normalerweise wacht Dean dadurch auf: „Dean?!" Doch Dean wird nicht wach, ganz im Gegenteil. Er dreht sich unruhig von einer Seite, auf die andere, wirft den Kopf hin und her. John setzt sich zu ihm und packt seinen Kopf: „Junge, du glühst ja. Dean… ganz ruhig." John kann zwar ein wenig seinen Bewegungsdrang stoppen, aber Dean murmelt immer wieder teilweise unverständliche Worte: „Sam bitte… verlass mich nicht." John seufzt: „Ach verdammt! Dean?!" „Sam…"

John ist hilflos. Ihm kommt nur ein Mensch in den Sinn, der ihm helfen kann. Normalerweise würde er ihn nie anrufen… aber es ist nicht er, der nach ihm verlangt… sondern sein Sohn.

„Ganz ruhig, Dean. Ich bin gleich wieder da.", John streicht ihm noch einmal über die Wange und holt dann sein Handy hervor. Schnell hat er die Nummer gefunden und ruft Sam an.

########### Flashback Ende ##########

John stöhnt und erzählt leise: „Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich der Nähe. Wir hatten was in L.A. zu tun. Dann meinte Dean, er würde dich gerne besuchen. Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll dich doch erstmal anrufen, aber das wollte er nicht… So haben wir uns auf den Weg gemacht. Ich weiß, das Dean dich gestern besucht hat." Nun ist Sam total verwirrt: „Dean hat mich nicht besucht." „Was?!" „Dean hat mich gestern nicht besucht! Ich hab Dean, seit meinem Abschied, nicht mehr gesehen." John schüttelt den Kopf: „Dean hat mir gestern noch gesagt, dass er zu dir will. Ich dachte, ihr habt gestern gemeinsam zu Abend gegessen." „Nein, haben wir nicht. Dean hat mich auch nicht angerufen… Ich war gestern mit ein paar Freunden was trinken."

Einen Moment verletzt John der Gedanken, dass Sam am Todestag seiner Mutter Feiern war. Aber schnell sagt er sich, das er die Hintergründe gar nicht kennt und sich so kein Urteil erlauben darf… Außerdem gibt es Wichtigeres: „Wieso hat Dean dann so was erzählt?" Sam schüttelt den Kopf: „Ich weiß es nicht… Wie geht's ihm?" „Er hat hohes Fieber und fantasiert. Ich bekomm ihn nicht wach." Sam seufzt und meint leise: „Die alten Symptome." „Bitte was?!" „Pack Dean in eine Badewanne, mit warmen Wasser. Wenn seine Temperatur sinkt, gib kaltes Wasser nach." „Ich weiß, wie man so was macht!" „Warum hast du es dann nicht schon längst getan?!" John stöhnt: „Okay, ich komm alleine mit ihm klar." „Nein! Du hast mich angerufen und jetzt komm ich. Glaub nicht, dass du das jetzt ohne mich durchziehst. Ich mach mir Sorgen." Widerwillig nennt John Sam die Adresse und der zieht sich schnell was an und macht sich auf den Weg.

John geht ins Badezimmer und dreht den Wasserhahn der Badewanne auf. Er stellt eine passende Temperatur ein und lässt dann das Wasser laufen. John eilt zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Er beugt sich zu Dean und klopft ihm auf die Wange: „Dean?! Komm schon, wach auf!" Doch sein Sohn rührt sich nicht. So beginnt John ihn auszuziehen und schleppt ihn dann ins Bad. Vorsichtig lässt er den Körper in die Badewanne gleiten. Er reibt Dean mit einem Lappen ab und stöhnt leise.

'Das kommt davon, wenn man den Jungen länger aus den Augen lässt. Es hätte mir gestern schon auffallen müssen. Aber weil's nicht so hell im Zimmer war, konnte ich ihn nicht gut genug sehen. Das geht bestimmt schon ein paar Tage so. Ich hab ihn nichts essen oder trinken sehen… Ich hoffe, er hat was zu sich genommen. Er ist doch nicht ganz dumm.'

John streicht Dean mit dem Lappen den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht und tupft es vorsichtig mit lauwarmen Wasser ab. 'Wieso hat mir niemand was erzählt? Er ist schließlich mein Sohn! Dean hat sich sicher geschämt und Sam würde nie was gegen seinen Willen tun… aber Bobby…'

Sam läuft zur nächsten Bushaltestelle und stöhnt. Am Tag wäre das kein Problem, aber so spät in der Nacht. Schnell nimmt er sein Handy und ruft ein Taxi. Sicher, er muss sparen, aber es geht hier um Dean. 'Ich bin so ein selbstsüchtiges A***. Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Wer hat denn immer alles hautnah mitbekommen?! Wer hat schon als kleines Kind diese Tage voller Schrecken miterlebt?! Dean kommt immer gut damit zurecht… Aber wehe es geht auf den Tag zu. Nur weil er in den letzten Jahren keine schlimmen Reaktionen mehr hatte, bedeutet das nicht, dass es nicht wiederkommen kann! Gerade weil es wieder einen Wechsel in seiner Situation gegeben hat… Oh ich bin so ein Idiot!'

Zum Glück kommt da schon das Taxi. Sam steigt schnell ein und nennt dem Fahrer die aufgeschriebene Adresse. „Bitte beeilen sie sich! Es ist wirklich dringend." Der ältere Fahrer stöhnt: „Das sagen sie immer. Ich tu mein Bestes." Sam würde ihn am liebsten schütteln. Aber er zwingt sich, ruhig zu bleiben: „Bitte, meinem Bruder geht's nicht gut. Er braucht mich." Der Fahrer merkt nun dass es Sam nicht nur eilig hat, sondern das er verzweifelt ist. Er dreht sich kurz um und nickt: „Ich tu mein Bestes." Sam wirft ihm ein dankbares Lächeln zu und versucht sich ein wenig zu beruhigen.


End file.
